Una vida Real
by mimiher
Summary: Una vida donde nuestras ppg son princesas, y como tales deben comportarse como lo que son... pero que pasara con sus modales cuando algunos acontecimientos cambien todo
1. prologo

**Aquí estoy! de nuevo y con una nueva historia no es la continuación de la llama de la esperanza...pero bueno, de cualquier forma espero que les guste, nos vemos al final**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Había mucha gente en la calle, ese era un día especial, por así decirlo era un día festivo, todos estaban fuera de sus casas, niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, todos, se encontraban esperando a que la gran celebración comenzara, aunque ya estaban celebrando, claro que no era la celebración oficial.

En ese reino, predominaba la paz y la alegría, todos eran felices, era como en un cuento de hadas, pero era realidad, desde que la familia utonio, había ocupado el puesto en la realeza, todo había sido mejor.

El rey ya estaba algo viejo, pero aun así, ese día celebrarían el 62 aniversario de su reinado, su hija, quien todavía no había sido concebida, cuando empezó su reinado, si no hasta 29 años después, había crecido, y había formado una familia, con un príncipe del que se enamoro, ellos habían tenido tres hermosas bebes, habían sido trillizas.

La primera tenía por nombre bombón, tenía el pelo anaranjado como su abuelo, y tenía los mismos ojos rosas de su madre, se podría decir que es la mayor ya que nació primero, su actitud, a pesar de ser pequeña es muy responsable, ilusa, inteligente, entre otras.

La segunda, llevaba el nombre de bellota, y había sido la segunda en nacer, ella tenía el pelo negro igual que su padre y los ojos verdes igual que su abuelo, igual que su hermana tenía algunas actitudes que no iban de acuerdo con su edad, era ruda, respondona, protectora, entre otras.

La tercera era burbuja, fue la última en nacer, y según algunos decían era la que más se parecía a su padre, ya que con el compartía algunos rasgos, como sus ojos azules, pero tenía el pelo rubio igual que su madre ella era muy sensible, además de que era la más honesta de las tres, se podría decir que nunca mentía.

Las tres ya contaban con cuatro años, y eran lo más preciado para sus padres, y también su abuelo, quien las consentía con todo lo que ellas pedían, y aunque no lo hicieran les regalaba muchas cosas, pero aun así ellas no eran unas princesas mimadas.

En el castillo, el rey se preparaba con ayuda de su hija para salir, las niñas estaban en su cuarto ellas ya estaban listas, pero se encontraban esperando a su abuelo y a su madre, mientras esperaban jugaban un rato con su padre.

Todo estaba tranquilo igual que siempre, pero a los alrededores del castillo no era así.

El día más especial de aquel reino, también seria recordado como un día muy triste, pero no solo eso, ese día sería el peor día para muchos de los que allí vivían.

En el castillo

-listo papa, te ves tan guapo, como siempre-dijo la princesa viendo a su papa

-gracias hija…-dijo débilmente el anciano

-ven papa es hora de irnos…

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente por ella entraron aproximadamente unos treinta soldados, pero no eran del ejercito del rey utonio…no…eran el ejercito de otro reino, un reino enemigo, todos rodearon al rey y a la princesa.

El viejo rey, intentaba proteger a su hija, saco la espada que siempre llevaba consigo, y puso a su hija detrás de él, estaba pendiente de cualquier ataque…

Uno de los soldados, que mas bien era el que llevaba el control de esa tropa, se acerco al rey, se quedo unos instantes mirándolo, y después se quito el casco, era un joven que tenía más o menos la misma edad que la princesa, su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta, era tan negro…con su mano aparto algunos cabellos que impedían ver sus ojos, al apartarlos el rey lo reconoció inmediatamente, ya que sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecían esos ojos color sangre

-aléjate…-dijo el anciano al ver que este se acercaba

-vamos viejo…los dos sabemos que no eres rival para mí-dijo el joven muy seguro de sí mismo- pero mira nada mas… ¿y quién es esta hermosa damisela y por qué se encuentra con este asqueroso anciano?-dijo el sujeto viendo a la rubia

-¡aléjate de mi hija!-grito el anciano

-vaya…vaya… ¿tu hija?-dijo el joven viendo de reojo a la princesa-que lastima…solo venia a matarte a ti, pero…ya que es tu hija la tendré que matarla

En otro cuarto

El príncipe y sus hijas se encontraban alegremente jugando, cuando escucharon un gran golpe

-papi…-dijo la rubia abrazando la pierna de su padre

– ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto bombón quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

-no-dijo el príncipe que detuvo a su hija a tiempo-bellota ven aquí-susurro el hombre

-¿sí?-pregunto la pelinegra

-necesito que tú y tus hermanas se queden aquí...volveré en un instante ¿está bien?

Bellota asintió, y tomo de las manos a sus hermanas y fueron a esconderse debajo de la cama que ahí se encontraba.

El príncipe abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, salió haciendo el menor ruido posible, el cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa no se encontraba muy lejos, cuando ya casi iba a llegar oyó como alguien gritaba, reconoció esa voz, era su esposa…tenía que ir con ella…pero…sus hijas. Tomo una decisión que le costó mucho trabajo, y después de unos instantes volvió al cuarto donde estaban sus hijas.

-¿niñas?-pregunto el hombre

-papi…-dijeron las tres yendo a abrazar a su papa

-síganme

Tomo a burbuja en brazos, mientras que las otras dos lo seguían de cerca, se acerco a una pequeña figura de un jinete montado en su caballo, oprimió la cabeza del jinete como si fuera botón, entonces en la pared se abrió un hueco donde todos entraron, ya cuando estaban dentro todos se cerró el hueco, dejando ver solo la pared, ya adentro el príncipe carga a todas sus hijas y empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo

Con el rey y la princesa

El joven que antes había entrado por la fuerza a aquel cuarto, ahora tenía una espada que estaba manchada de sangre, en el suelo se veía al que una vez fue rey con una herida en el pecho, y su hija que trataba de detener la hemorragia.

-¡PAPA!-grito al ver que su padre empezaba a cerrar los ojos

-hija mía…-esto fue lo último que dijo para cerrar los ojos después

-pero mira que conmovedor-dijo en un tono burlón el ojisrojos mientras veía esa escena

La princesa se levanto, se encontraba de espaldas a aquel hombre, cerro ambos puños, después volteo hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos, por su expresión, era obvio que no se encontraba feliz, ya que miraba de una manera intimidante, pero aun así de sus ojos emanaban algunas lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza y de ira, en sus ojos rosas se notaba rabia.

Se dirigió hacia el hombre hasta quedar frente a el, el solo la miraba mientras tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, ella levanto la vista ya que él era más alto, después estampo su mano contra la mejilla de este, tal fue el golpe que hizo que un hilo de sangre brotara de la boca de aquel asesino.

-vaya si que eres fuerte…princesita-dijo el pelinegro limpiándose la sangre

Quedaron algunos minutos viéndose fijamente, después el levanto su espada, y en un rápido movimiento, la espada ya atravesaba el vientre de la princesa, pero por alguna extraña razón ella seguía de pie, con las fuerzas que le quedaban a la rubia se quito la espada, haciendo que de ella brotara una gran cantidad de sangre, entonces volvió a levantar la vista, y vio como el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido, de su manga saco un pequeño cuchillo y antes de caer le hizo una cortada en el ojo izquierdo, que empezaba un poco más arriba de su ceja y terminaba, a la altura de su boca.

-hija de…-dijo el ojisrojos que se cubría con su mano la herida

La princesa solo sonrió con burla y después cayó muerta al suelo.

En otro lugar

El príncipe quien llevaba cargando a sus hijas desde hace un par de horas por el largo pasillo, vio que ya casi terminaba, y bajándolas con cuidado, se acerco a una antorcha apagada que se encontraba en la pared, la jalo, como si se tratara de una palanca, para abrir otra vez un hueco en la pared, llamo a sus hijas quienes salieron primero, después el salió, y otra vez el hueco se cerró ya que todos se encontraban a fuera.

El pasadizo secreto terminaba afuera del castillo.

-vengan niñas…-dijo el hombre-muy bien niñas tómense de las manos-el príncipe agarro de la mano a bombón, quien agarraba a burbuja, quien agarraba a bellota

Los cuatros se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, y cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que la mayoría del pueblo estaba destruido, algunas casa estaban en llamas, otras estaban casi intactas, además que unas cien personas se encontraban muertas en el suelo, había niños, mujeres y ancianos.

El reino que alguna vez fue considerado de lo mejor, ahora estaba destruido, sin mencionar que el rey y la princesa habían sido asesinados, del reino del que alguna vez había irradiado alegría, ahora por algunos días, meses o años irradiaría una inmensa tristeza.

* * *

**Díganme les gusto?, necesito una respuesta para ver si sigo con este fic o no**

**Pregunta!**

**¿en fanfiction creen que haya mas hombres o mujeres que hagan fics?**

**Solo es una pequeña duda**


	2. princesas

**Hola aquí esta el nuevo cap, nos vemos al ultimo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Princesas**

Las princesas…siempre son reconocidas fácilmente, ¿Cómo?, pues… siempre traen una corona de princesas, no de reinas, de princesas, siempre usan buenos modales, además de traer sus característicos vestidos, si, esos vestidos tan…tan…esponjados, que uno pensaría que no pueden caminar, pero aun así lo hacen, también suelen ser muy mimadas, ya que en la mayoría de los casos, cuando eran pequeñas, al ser princesas, hijas de reyes o cosas así, siempre tenían lo mejor, y por lo tanto se volvían mimadas.

-odio usar estos vestidos-se quejo una joven de unos dieciocho años, que tenía el pelo negro

-no sé de qué te quejas, si son… ¡realmente lindos!-dijo una joven también de unos dieciocho años, su pelo era rubio

-basta de discusiones, nuestro querido padre dijo que los teníamos que usar hoy en la cena, así que no se quejen, y por quejarse me refiero a ti bellota-dijo otra joven también de dieciocho años, ella tenía el pelo anaranjado.

Las tres, llevaban vestidos de diferente diseño, pero aun así seguían pareciendo lo que en verdad eran, vestidos de princesas, eran de tres colores diferentes, rosa, verde y azul respectivamente, las tres llevaban una corona, ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña.

-sus altezas, el rey solicita su presencia en el comedor, ahora mismo-dijo uno de los sirvientes interrumpiendo lo que iba a empezar como discusión

-claro-dijo burbuja

Después de que terminaran de arreglarse por completo, las tres fueron donde su padre las estaba esperando, después de saludar se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-hijas mías…-dijo el rey utonio para mirar a sus tres hijas

-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunto preocupada la mayor de las tres

-bombón…bellota…burbuja…-susurro el rey

Las tres guardaron silencio, esperando lo que les diría su padre.

-como saben…dentro de un par de semanas, ustedes cumplirán diecinueve años…y…después de la celebración de cumpleaños…para ser más específicos una semana después…el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y su abuelo…además de la muerte de varios aldeanos…

-lo sabemos padre-interrumpió bellota quien tenía la mirada fija en la mesa

-como ustedes saben…yo ya estoy algo viejo para…para organizar todo lo esencial para esas fechas…y quiero que ustedes organicen todo

-perdona mi interrupción, pero para su edad padre, no se considera a una persona vieja, a sus 42 años todavía está en la flor de la vida…-interrumpió esta vez bombón

-lo sé… al parecer siguen siendo tan inteligentes como siempre, las tres…se parecen a su madre, la verdadera razón por la cual les pido organizar esta vez todos los preparativos es que yo no estaré presente por algunos días, y se preguntaran a donde voy a ir…pues arreglare algunos asuntos con otros reyes…

-es por la guerra… ¿verdad?-interrumpió la rubia

-si…así es… saben que ahora todo el país está en una situación crítica…y si se llegara a iniciar la guerra necesitaríamos aliados…y saben que si fuera necesario…yo tendría que ir a luchar

-pero padre… -dijo la rubia

-¡Basta!-grito el rey- ¡no más interrupciones, cuando acabe de hablar será su turno!, ¿entendido?-grito el rey ya desesperado

Las tres guardaron silencio

-como decía…si fuera necesario que yo fuera a pelear junto con nuestro ejército...iría...pero saben que no las dejaría solas en una situación así…así que he decidido contratar a tres guardaespaldas personales…uno para cada una de ustedes…no quiero oír nada de que yo me se cuidar sola o esas cosas, si yo llegara a morir…ustedes ocuparan el trono y no quiero que nada les pase…en su fiesta de cumpleaños y en el aniversario vendrá gente de la clase alta como invitados…bueno eso es todo, empecemos a comer

En ese momento, las cocineras fueran a dejar una gran variedad de platillos a la mesa, era demasiada comida para solo cuatro personas, pero aun así se podía escoger, por unos minutos nadie toco la comida, hasta que el rey tomo una pierna de pavo y empezó a comer, después las princesas tomaron una ración de sus platillos favoritos, respectivamente, todo la comida la ocupo un gran silencio. Un gran e incomodo silencio.

El rey acabo de comer y se retiro de la mesa sin decir alguna palabra, después siguió bellota, y después bombón, en la mesa solo se quedo sola burbuja.

-gracias por la comida…estaba deliciosa-dijo burbuja al levantarse y retirarse también de la mesa

La única que se había acabado toda la comida era burbuja, ya que su padre y sus hermanas lo dejaron a la mitad o menos, el rey en cuanto se retiro fue directamente a su oficina, entro y se sentó en la silla, se quito la corona y la dejo encima de un cojín, después se quito el abrigo que traía y lo aventó.

-esto es…no puedo yo solo…-dijo suspirando de cansancio-dime querida…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?...es decir, tengo una responsabilidad hacia el reino, debo protegerlo de el peligro a toda costa, y si fuese necesario que fuera a la guerra, no tendría inconveniente alguno…pero…también tengo a mis hijas…lo siento a nuestras hijas…sabes han crecido demasiado, tienen la misma edad que tu tenias cuando te conocí, tal vez ellas muy pronto conocerán a su mitad…a su media naranja- el rey tomo una foto que estaba en el escritorio, era de su esposa- te diré un secreto amada mía…elegí a los guardaespaldas muy minuciosamente…¿Por qué?, he elegido a hombres que serán perfectos para nuestras hijas…si yo llegara a morir he dado órdenes de que se casen con cada uno de ellos, tal vez se enamoren…tal vez hago mal

-¿señor?-dijo uno de los sirvientes tocando la puerta

-pasa-dijo el rey poniendo la foto en su lugar

-su alteza, enviaremos hoy las invitaciones para la fiesta de las princesas, solo necesitamos su confirmación-dijo el mensajero dándole unos papeles al rey

-sí, sí, déjame ver- el rey tomo los papeles y después de verlos unos instantes firmo

El mensajero al tener ya los papeles, se retiro de la habitación.

En la sala

Se encontraban las tres princesas, bellota estaba pintando un mural en la pared, burbuja estaba tejiendo, mientras estaba sentada en un sillón, la mayor de ellas tres, estaba viendo la ventana sin ningún punto fijo, solo miraba hacia el vacio, mientras miraba a la nada pensaba.

**¿Por qué nuestro padre contrataría guardaespaldas personales?, se supone que tenemos a diez soldados protegiéndonos, no veo cual es la razón para contratar guardaespaldas, ¿será acaso que los contrato con otro fin?, esto es muy raro…sin embargo…un solo hombre no podría proteger a una mujer cuando va contra todo un ejército, al menos que sea demasiado fuerte, pero, existiría la posibilidad que mientras pelea secuestraran a quien se supone que debe proteger, ¿Cuál es el verdadero fin?**

**que tal? les gusto?, perdón por tardarme tanto pero estaba esperando los diez reviews pero parece que no:(**

**Para los que quieran saber que fue lo que paso después del ataque al reino, unos capítulos adelante lo descubriran, además de que ya estoy trabajando en la llama de la esperanza, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos**

**perdón por no agregarte a face Nicole pero ahorita tengo problemitas con la compu y no se me da mucho lo de...la tecnología, pero te aviso que vas a aparecer en esta historia, solo que no se si quieres ser...amiga de bombon?**

**Bueno eso es todo pero antes...**

**¿les parece que haga una pregunta al terminar cada capitulo?**

**si es asi entonces...**

**PREGUNTA!**

**¿Cómo se llama el vocalista de la banda gorillaz?w**


	3. Un mal dia

**Hi! aquí de nuevo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Un mal día**

Burbuja se encontraba preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta de cumpleaños, ninguna de sus hermanas le estaban ayudando, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya que podría hacer todo lo que ella quisiera y si sus hermanas se les ocurría quejarse del tipo de decoración o cosas así, ella tendría la respuesta perfecta, nadie le había ayudado entonces tuvo que organizarlo todo ella sola.

-¿Señorita burbuja el color de los manteles va a ser… color hueso o azul claro?-Pregunto una de las sirvientas.

-Mmm… color vino- dijo burbuja mientras caminaba y era seguida por la sirvienta.

-¿Color vino?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No claro que no, su alteza. Con su permiso me retiro- dijo la sirvienta mientras salía de la habitación

-ahora veamos…-dijo burbuja revisando una lista de cosas por hacer

-¡hey burbuja!- grito bellota quien se acercaba a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa bellota?-pregunto sin dejar de ver la lista

-cuando te hablo me debes mirar-en un rápido movimiento bellota le quito la lista de las manos-mmm… ¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras revisaba la lista

-¡bellota!, ¡devuélvela!-grito burbuja tratando de quitarle la libreta a su hermana mayor, pero no lo conseguía-¡devuélvela!

-hey… ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya se estaba empezando a organizar la fiesta?-dijo bellota apartando la vista de la lista para ver a su hermana

-no es mi obligación informarte de lo que pase, además aunque les dijera no me harían caso, y terminaría organizando todo yo, así que no le veo el objetivo de avisarles

-pues estas muy equivocada burbuja-dijo cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra- tal vez es cierto lo que acabas de decir, pero es nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, así que en definitiva te ayudaría, no seas egoísta y…

-¿egoísta?-dijo interrumpiendo burbuja a su hermana-yo no soy la egoísta… ¡tú eres la egoísta yo no!

-¡si yo fuera egoísta no le hubiera avisado a nadie sobre lo de la fiesta!

-claro que nos avisarías pero al final yo acabaría haciendo todo

-mira…te diré porque eres egoísta…porque organizas la fiesta como si fuera ¡TU! Fiesta, cosa que no es deja informarte que es ¡NUESTRA! Fiesta ¿entiendes rubia boba?

-¡no me digas boba!

-¡BOBA!

Las dos se miraron desafiantes, podrían ser princesas, pero aun así seguían siendo hermanas así que por obviedad peleaban, como cualquier otra hermana.

-¿a que se deben los gritos que he escuchado?-pregunto bombón entrando con un semblante preocupado

-¡Ella dice que soy egoísta!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo señalándose, la una a la otra

-se supone que somos princesas, y se deben comportar como tal, no como niñas mimadas, así que arreglen este problema, y no quiero más gritos, arréglenlo de una manera civilizada como princesas que son-dijo bombón al momento que veía a ambas para después irse

- si lo que quiso decir con ese discurso es que me disculpara quédate con las ganas hermanita porque no lo pienso hacer-dijo bellota al momento que dejaba la lista en una mesa

-lo mismo digo-dijo burbuja tomando la lista

-se ve que no tienes creatividad…boba-dijo bellota al momento que salió de la habitación

Burbuja solo se limito a ignorar ese comentario, tal vez pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que se volvieran a hablar, de cualquier forma ella iba a organizar todo.

-su alteza, ¿las mesas van a tener centros de mesa?-pregunto una sirvienta acercándose a burbuja, pero esta no hizo caso y solo veía hacia la puerta por la que salió su hermana-¿señorita?

-¿eh?-dijo burbuja saliendo de su trance

-¿las mesas van a tener centros de mesa?-volvió a preguntar la sirvienta

-si…claro

**Con bellota**

Si hubiera pedido mi ayuda, por supuesto se la daría, pero es una egoísta…-pensaba la princesa mientras caminaba en el jardín del castillo- y además ella va a organizar todo sola, estoy completamente segura de que pondrá cursilerías en la fiesta o…será como una fiesta de 3 años, ¡Fantástico!, va a arruinarlo todo

Bellota quien no se había fijado por donde caminaba, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía, cayó en un charco de agua y tierra, ensuciándose toda de fango.

-fantástico…-dijo mientras se levantaba pero volvió a caer- ¿ahora qué?-dijo otra vez en el suelo

El tacón de su zapatilla derecha estaba roto, ya que la frágil zapatilla no había aguantado la caída, bellota no tenía un buen humor en ese momento así que se quito las zapatillas y las tiro lo más lejos que pudo. Sonrió triunfante, ya que se sentía mas cómoda, empezó a levantarse y oyó como algo se rasgaba...algo como tela…como tela de su…vestido.

El vestido de bellota se había atorado en la raíz y al levantarse rápidamente, causo que su vestido se rompiera, esa no era la peor parte…no…la peor parte es que el vestido ya no contaba con mucha tela, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de bellota.

-espero que no haya pasado lo que creo que paso-dijo volteando para evaluar el daño del vestido- oh mier**-exclamo la pelinegra dejando atrás todos los modales-tontas zapatillas…tonto vestido…tontos modales…tonto título de princesa

**Con bombón**

La princesa se encontraba paseando cerca del lago que se encontraba en el territorio del castillo, llevaba una pequeña sombrilla para evitar que los rayos del sol la quemaran, había sido un regalo de una de sus tías y lo apreciaba mucho.

De un momento a otro llego un vendaval*, la princesa tratando de evitar que se le levantara el vestido, solto accidentalmente la sombrilla, el vendaval paro y bombón empezó a buscar la sombrilla, afortunadamente no había volado muy lejos, estaba flotando cerca de la orilla del lago.

-no está muy lejos tal vez pueda…-dijo tomando una decisión entonces se quito las zapatillas y las medias que traía puestas

Bombón se levanto el vestido para evitar que este se mojase con el agua, ya estaba a punto de agarrar la sombrilla, pero la empujo con sus dedos e hizo que la misma se alejara de ella, se interno mas, y otra vez estaba cerca..

-vamos…vamos…solo un poco mas…- decía bombón mientras avanzaba lentamente y tomo la sombrilla- ¡si!

Bombón, dio la media vuelta para regresar pero en cuanto dio el primer paso, se resbalo cayendo en el agua.

Un par de minutos después bombón salió toda mojada, su vestido favorito estaba ¡estropeado!, tenía el cabello suelto mojado, todas las horas que paso en la mañana arreglando su cabello se habían ido a la basura o más bien al lago, su maquillaje corrido y su tiara desacomodada, y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera había rescatado la dichosa sombrilla

**Con burbuja**

-su alteza, el pastel está listo para la prueba ¿se lo traemos?-dijo el cocinero acercándose a la rubia

-no se preocupen yo iré

Los dos fueron directamente a la cocina la cual era realmente grande, ahí se encontraba un pequeño pastel de chocolate de tres pisos, solo era la prueba de cómo sería el pastel en la fiesta, claro que en la fiesta seria más grande y tal vez habría mas.

-vaya…se ve delicioso-dijo burbuja mirando el tentador pastel

-pruébelo su alteza

Burbuja tomo una cuchara y se comió un pequeño bocado, en efecto estaba delicioso

-mmm…esta buenísimo-dijo burbuja que por accidente se le cayó la cuchara-o no se preocupe yo la recojo-dijo agachándose

En cuanto se agacho a recoger la cuchara de plata, sin querer burbuja movió la base del pastel haciendo que esta estuviese a punto de caer

-cuidado su alteza-dijo el cocinero acercándose con cuidado

-¿Qué pasa?- burbuja volteo hacia arriba y otra vez movió la base, haciendo que le cayera pastel de chocolate en toda la cara

Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor día de las chicas, para ninguna de las tres…

* * *

**Hola!**

***vendaval: según yo tengo entendido es como un viento fuerte que aparece de repente, no se si sea correcto si no es asi no duden en corregirme**

**como pudieron ver no fue un muy buen dia para las chicas...pero bueno todos tenemos días asi**

**les doy un pequeño aviso, para los que ya quieran leer algo sobre los rrb será dentro de unos 15 capítulos!:D**

**no en serio será en el próximo asi que prepárense**

**aquí viene la pregunta( esta es mas fácil)**

**¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENEN Y CUANTOS AÑOS CREEN QUE YO TENGO?**

**Nota: Intentare publicar cada sábado además ya sali de vacaciones w**


	4. La carta

**Hi! aquí otra vez nos vemos abajito**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La carta**

Había empezado como un día normal, parecía que iba a ser un día normal, pero se puso nervioso en cuanto recibió una carta, sabía que pronto iba a llegar el día y pensar que a unos días de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijas el no iba a estar presente, tomo la carta entre sus manos, la abrió con sumo cuidado, para leer lo siguiente:

_Julio 2 del año 1777*_

_Rey John Utonio_

_Su alteza_

_Espero que esta carta haya sido entregada a tiempo, como usted sabe su majestad, son tiempos de guerras, y aunque no nos agrade la idea de participar en ellas siempre hay que escoger o estar de un lado._

_Me alegra que usted y su reino estén de nuestro lado_

_Por medio de esta carta se le informa que se debe presentar con su ejército, no todo claro está ya que si así fuera su reino estaría vulnerable._

_Pero como decía, usted deberá presentarse junto con su ejército el día 4 de julio del presente año, contamos con su presencia ya que necesitamos apoyo en el campo de batalla. _

_Por otro lado lamento sinceramente que tal vez no pueda estar presente en la celebración de sus hijas por su cumpleaños._

_Sin más que decir me despido_

_Atentamente_

El rey Ricardo

El rey doblo la carta a como estaba originalmente.

-Debo estar presente el cuatro de julio…-se dijo a sí mismo- hoy es tres de julio… deberé irme esta misma tarde

Después de pensar unos instantes el rey toco una pequeña campana e inmediatamente entro el mensajero.

-¿usted llamaba su alteza?-pregunto cortésmente

-si…reúne a la tropa de guerra y…reúne a mis hijas en el jardín dentro de media hora

-si su alteza-de inmediato salió el mensajero

Habían pasado un día muy malo las tres, burbuja tenía la cara cubierta por pastel, bellota había tenido que caminar hasta su habitación delante de toda la servidumbre con la parte de atrás de su vestido destrozada, y al igual que bellota bombón llego hasta su habitación mojada y llena de lodo.

Las tres sabían que los demás se reían de ellas, en sus adentros o en voz baja, a cualquiera le daría risa su situación, excepto a ellas, habían pasado un día malo y no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Cuando las tres se encontraban cada una en su habitación alguien toco a su puerta avisándoles a cada una que tenían que estar en el jardín en media hora por ordenes de su padre.

Iban a tardarse más de media hora limpiándose y arreglándose, su padre tendría que esperar.

Después de unas dos horas las princesas se encontraban reunidas esperando a su padre, a su padre les había surgido un inconveniente y se iba a tardar pero ellas hace más o menos media hora habían llegado, estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba en el patio.

-¿Qué piensan que nos dirá nuestro padre?-pregunto burbuja mirando a sus hermanas

-desconozco las razones por las cuales estamos aquí…pero temo lo peor-respondió la mayor ya que sabía que la pelinegra y la rubia no se hablaban por el momento

Hubo un silencio que duro un par de minutos, pero para las princesas fueron horas, cuando divisaron la figura de su padre se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlo.

-sea usted bienvenido padre…-dijeron las tres al unisonó

-perdonen mi demora, por favor tomen asiento-dijo ocupando su lugar

Las tres se sentaron y guardaron silencio esperando que su padre hablara, pasaron unos minutos y el hombre empezó

-no quiero interrupciones, quiero que digan lo que tengan que decir hasta el final-miro fijamente a cada una de sus hijas, tal vez sería la última vez que las vería, tomo aire y empezó- como ya les he comentado antes, estamos en tiempos de guerra…quiero decirles que siempre las he amado, sabíamos que llegaría este momento, y a decir verdad ha llegado…-miro la expresión de sorpresa de sus hijas y prosiguió- lamento no poder estar presente en su fiesta de cumpleaños…sus guardaespaldas estarán con ustedes en cuanto me vaya, y no olviden que si algo me llegara a pasar ustedes tomaran la responsabilidad del reino

-¿ya acabaste?-dijo bellota viendo fijamente a su padre- yo me largo de aquí

Sin más que decir bellota se paro violentamente y se fue caminando, pero se podía ver que tenía los puños cerrados.

-¡no puedo creer que te vayas!...-dijo llorando burbuja- ¡tu prometiste que ibas a estar en la fiesta! ¡MENTIROSO!

Burbuja al igual que su hermana se levanto violentamente y empezó a correr, aunque traía vestido quería alejarse de ahí, la rubia se fue llorando

El rey vio a sus dos hijas irse, y no dijo nada sabía que había prometido estar ahí, pero últimamente no estaba cumpliendo sus promesas, miro a su hija mayor, solo esperaba que ella también se comportara como niña pequeña y se fuera de ahí, quería verla a los ojos pero estos estaban ocultos bajo el fleco de esta, simplemente no decía nada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rey hablo.

-hija...sé que las he decepcionado pero… todo esto es por su bi-

-es por nuestro bien- interrumpió bombón-lo sé padre…lo sabemos…

-si ese es el caso no entiendo el porqué sus reacciones

-sabes que siempre te apoyaremos…que siempre te amaremos…

-lo sé…

-te he apoyado mucho, desde que mama murió te he apoyado, nunca te he dejado solo, nunca he criticado tus decisiones-bombón se paró de la silla, dejando ver que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero a la vez tenía una expresión de enfado- todo estaría bien si a cada conversación que tenemos, nos recordaras que puedes morir, es decir… que padre le dice a sus hijos que un día morirá, que padre piensa que no hiere a sus hijos con esas palabras, sabemos que todas las personas tienen que morir, y no hay excepción con nuestros seres queridos…pero…¿es justo que se vayan antes de tiempo por una guerra?, ¿Qué se alejen de su familia?, ¿Qué ya no puedan pasar momentos felices junto a los que lo quieren?, ¿es justo?

El rey miro a su hija, sabia cual era la respuesta…sabía que no era justo…pero tenía que hacerlo, esa era su obligación como rey, cuantas veces no deseo no haber sido rey o príncipe o rico, ser humilde y así no alejarse de su familia, tal vez si hubiera sido así su esposa seguiría viva…pero esta era la realidad, y no podía cambiarla, su única respuesta a la pregunta de bombón fue una mirada, a lo que su hija suspiro, y sin más dejo a su padre solo, lo dejaría para que el pensara las cosas , para que ella pensara las cosas y para que sus hermanas pensaran las cosas.

**Con bellota**

Bellota después de prácticamente correr para alejarse de su padre, llego a su cuarto, y azoto la puerta violentamente, estaba enojada y triste, solo quería beber algo que hiciera que sus problemas se desvanecieran, se dirigió a uno de los cuántos libros que tenia lo abrió, y dentro de este estaba una botella, la saco y la abrió, inclino la botella hacia su boca y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no quedaba ni una gota de su preciado liquido.

-fantástico…-dijo mientras tiraba la botella

Ahora fue hacia un gran y antiguo ropero, saco un vestido no era de princesa, era como el de cualquier persona normal, se despojo de su estorboso vestido y se puso el vestido, que aunque debía admitir que era más cómodo seguían sin gustarle los vestidos.

Con gran agilidad se escabullo por todo el castillo, hasta que llego al bosque ahí se encamino hacia el pueblo.

**Con Burbuja**

La rubia se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, ya había acabado de llorar hace unos minutos, sabía que llorar podría ser muy infantil, pero aun así lo hacía, no quería que su padre se fuera, pero nada podía hacer ella.

Se levanto y se froto los ojos, estos estaban algo rojos ya que había llorado mucho, miro el suelo, se quedo así unos minutos, de repente se le ocurrió una idea, siempre que estaba triste se animaba probándose vestidos nuevos, se dirigió hacia su ropero, pero en cuanto lo abrió su cara dejo de estar alegre, tenía muchos vestidos pero ningún nuevo.

Bajo la mirada, entonces tuvo una idea, rápidamente cambio su vestido de princesa por uno más cómodo, no se veía como princesa, al igual que bellota se escabullo por todo el castillo y también se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Iría a comprar algunos vestidos y otras cosas, eso definitivamente la animaría.

**Con bombón**

¿En que estaba pensando?, no dejaba de preguntarse bombón, definitivamente no se había comportado como princesa, había mostrados sus sentimientos, y no eran exactamente sentimientos bonitos, lo peor es que había sido frente a su padre…no se los había dedicado a su padre.

Estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo, debía haber alguna forma de arreglarlo pero… ¿Cuál?...en ese momento volteo hacia su mesita de noche y la vio, era una foto ya vieja pero seguía conservándose bien, en ella estaba su madre con su padre al lado abrazándola y sus hermanas y ella de pequeñas, era una foto familiar el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, la única foto familiar que tenían. Había tomado una decisión se la daría a su padre para arreglar las cosas con él. Escribió un te amo detrás de la foto, para después ponerla en un marco.

Mientras ponía la foto en un marco de madera antigua oía como empezaba a llover a fuera. Miro por su ventana y vio que su padre estaba a subiendo al carruaje

Tomo rápidamente la foto con el marco ya puesto y corrió por los pasillos del castillo, para su mala fortuna su habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, al igual que las del segundo, pero a unos cuantos escalones para llegar al primer piso, piso su vestido, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara, cayo unos cuantos escalones, se tapo la cara con ambos brazos, al terminar de caer y encontrarse en el piso, se intento levantar, pero sintió un gran dolor punzante en su brazo derecho.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levanto, ignorando el dolor, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada, abrió la gran puerta de madera, y fue hacia afuera, el clima no era muy bueno estaba lloviendo mucho, al salir lo primero que vio fue el carruaje en el que iba su padre alejarse…

-¡Padre!, ¡Padre!-gritaba mientras corría hacia donde iba el carruaje-¡Padre!...¡Padre!...papá

Por más rápido que intento correr, vio como se alejo el carruaje, perdiéndose a la vista…

Otra vez el dolor se hizo presente, ahora no solo era el dolor de su brazo, también era el dolor de no poder despedirse de su padre, apretó la foto contra su pecho y empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia, se quedo aproximadamente más de media hora, empezaba a hacer frio.

De repente, todo se empezó a ver borroso, se empezó a tambalear, poco a poco sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas e inconscientemente solto la foto, entonces sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, sabía que en cualquier momento caería, y así fue, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás impidiendo así que cayera, volteo para ver quien había impedido su caída y lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia, fueron unos ojos color carmesí…

**Con bellota**

Ya hacía más de una hora que se encontraba ahí, y por suerte nadie la había reconocido, se encontraba en alguna cantina del reino, ni siquiera ella sabia donde estaba, ya que en cuanto llego al pueblo solo se dirigió a la primera cantina que encontró.

La verdad no le importaba donde estaba, tampoco le importaba si esa era una cantina de mala muerte, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era para beber, si solo para eso para beber de aquel liquido embriagante, con el cual hacia que se le olvidaran sus problemas, sus enojos, sus responsabilidades, sus tristezas...se le olvidara quien era…

-deme…otro-dijo con cierta dificultad al cantinero, y con cierto tono de…borracha

¿Esta sería la número diez, once, doce, trece?, que mas daba, iba a beber hasta que se hartara de hacerlo, oyó como empezó a llover afuera…tal vez su padre la estaría buscando…o ya se habría ido, de cualquier forma a ella no le importaba o más bien ella no quería estar ahí cuando él se fuera, sabía que aunque haciéndose la fuerte le iba a doler, y seguramente lloraría, no iba a dejar que nadie la viera débil, por eso estaba ahí, más allá de beber, o ahogarse en alcohol, estaba para no estar presente cuando su padre se fuera.

Puso ambos brazos en la mesa y recargo su cabeza en ellos, no iba a dormir, no iba a hacer nada, esperaría a que terminara de llover para irse, y lo que menos quería era ser molestada, pero parece que la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella no sabía lo que ella quería.

-una señorita como usted no debería estar en un lugar como este-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-¿y qué?-dijo sin mucha importancia la princesa

-me refiero a que…su majestad no estaría feliz si se enterara que una de sus hijas, una de las princesas se encontrara aquí…

Bellota volteo para ver quién era la persona que la había descubierto y lo primero que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos verde oscuro

**Con burbuja**

Se dirigía hacia el castillo cuando empezó a llover, se había ido por el camino del bosque, tal vez no se alcanzaría a despedir de su papa…lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era no resbalarse y quedar cubierta de fango, ya que debido a la lluvia la tierra ahora era lodo.

En el pueblo nadie la había reconocido, así que aprovecho para comprar muchas cosas, en su mayoría vestidos, ahora llevaba cargando en dos grandes costales vestidos, los dos los llevaba en una mano, mientras que con la otra llevaba una pequeña sombrilla.

Caminaba con dificultad, aun le faltaba un gran tramo para llegar al castillo, y ella no avanzaba muy rápido, de pronto un viento hizo que su sombrilla volara, ahora se estaba empapando, volteo hacia atrás para ver dónde estaba la sombrilla, pero no la encontró, así que se dispuso a seguir su camino aunque se mojara, en cada una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa y cada vez estaba más mojada y cansada.

Se detuvo unos instantes para descansar, ya podía ver el castillo, pero aun así faltaba un muy buen tramo para caminar. De repente la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella, pensó que dejaría de llover, pero a su alrededor seguía lloviendo.

Volteo y vio a un joven rubio, quien sostenía una sombrilla, cubriendo a los dos de la lluvia, ella fijo su mirada en la de él, su ojos eran azul oscuro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, perdonen si esta algo ilógico pero verán este no era el capitulo, hubo un problemita pero aquí esta! asi que dejen muchos reviews!**

**por favor?**

**Aaly gracias por la información de que es un vendaval**

**Respecto a la pregunta de el cantante de Gorillaz**

**El cantante real si es Damon Albarn y el cantante virtual es 2d asi que Aaly y Nicole estuvieron bien**

**CassGoto si soy de México **

**Y para todos tengo 16 años aunque soy algo inmadura**

**Ahora siguiente pregunta**

**¿Cual fue el primer fic que leyeron?**

**El mio fue siempre juntos, siempre Gorillaz**


	5. los guardaespaldas

**Hi! aquí de nuevo, nos vemos abajito**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Los Guardaespaldas**

Abrió los ojos, al principio todo lo veía borroso pero después su vista se aclaro, y vio que estaba en su cuarto, no sabía cómo había llegado no recordaba mucho de lo que paso…su padre… ¡su padre!, tenía que darle el retrato a su padre antes de que se fuera.

Busco con la vista el retrato y lo encontró, lo sostenía un muchacho quien estaba sentado al lado de su cama y lo veía fijamente, aunque tardo en reaccionar, le arrebato el retrato a aquel hombre, y lo apretó contra su pecho, al hacer esto le dolió su brazo y vio que lo tenía vendado.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi recamara?-preguntó la pelirroja furiosa

-vaya su alteza ha despertado…buenos días princesa, y sobre sus preguntas vera… yo me llamo brick y me encuentro en sus aposentos ya que usted se desmayo debido a la fiebre provocada a que estuviera bajo la tormenta durante bastante tiempo

-pues…yo…yo-dijo bombón sonrojada de la vergüenza ya que no había recordado la parte del desmayo-yo…

-me tome la libertad de vendarle el brazo, tenía un corte profundo en el, pero lo desinfecte y lo vende, debió caerse en el retrato que sostiene ya que el cristal del marco está roto-dijo el joven ya que bombón no sabía que decir- se preguntara porque estoy aquí, pues déjeme decirle que su padre me ha…

-usted debe ser el guardaespaldas contratado por mi padre, eso explicaría él porque me ayudo

**Con bellota**

Tomo de un trago el tarro lleno de alcohol que le había traído el cantinero después de que aquel joven de ojos verdes apareciera, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo.

-¿Acaso no escucho la princesita?-dijo aquel joven sentándose al lado de bellota- usted no debería estar aquí

-pues yo voy a hacer lo que quiera, ya estoy bastante grandecita

-eso es cierto, pero, ¿acaso no pudo elegir un lugar más decente?

- que importa-dijo bellota viendo a aquel extraño- ahora que lo recuerdo... no debería hablar con extraños

-oh mil disculpas princesa, mi nombre es butch, y su padre me ha…

-…contratado como mi guardaespaldas personal…-completo bellota- bueno…haz algo bien paga la cuenta y llévame a casa

El joven esbozo una sonrisa ladina y sin más pago la larga cuenta de bellota, la ayudo a caminar hasta un carruaje, aunque bellota estaba algo…borracha se dio cuenta de que el carruaje al que la llevaba no era ninguno de los que tenía su padre.

-ese no es un carruaje de mi padre… ¿de quién es? ¿Por qué vamos hacia allá?- dijo bellota forcejeando para evitar que la llevaran ahí- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Deja de moverte así!-dijo butch tomando a bellota de ambos brazos

Bellota logro zafarse uno de los brazos y estampo su puño contra la cara del pelinegro, haciendo que de la boca de este saliera un hilo de sangre

-¡Basta Princesita!- dijo butch limpiándose la sangre- ese es mi carruaje, no tengo ningún carruaje de su padre porque… no he venido a buscarla solo paseaba por aquí

Bellota miro durante unos segundos a butch, todavía enrojecida la mejilla donde lo había golpeado, se veía demasiado elegante para ser un guardaespaldas, pero, como él había dicho no venia por ella solo paseaba…

-está bien… te creo, al menos por ahora

Con burbuja

-gracias-dijo burbuja dirigiéndose al joven rubio

-oh no se preocupe alteza-dijo recogiendo una de las bolsas que burbuja llevaba

-no es necesario que me ayude-dijo burbuja tratando de sonar amable

-no se ofenda pero… ¿usted es lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar ambas bolsas?

-pues…claro

El joven sonrió, dejo la bolsa al lado de la otra y se aparto un poco, burbuja miro al joven y tomo ambas bolsas, cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía, apenas logro levantar un poco las bolsas, dio unos pasos y sin querer solto las bolsas, el joven le dio la sombrilla a burbuja y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente levanto ambas bolsas, los dos rubios empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, burbuja cubría a ambos con la sombrilla mientras que el rubio cargaba las bolsa, un buen trabajo en equipo.

-por cierto...me llamo burbuja y ¿y tú?...es decir… ¿y usted?-dijo burbuja sonrojándose un poco, ya que por alguna razón se ponía nerviosa con ese extraño

-pues yo…me llamo boomer

-un momento…-burbuja pareció recordar algo- hace unos momentos me llamaste "su alteza"…entonces tu…usted ¿sabe quién soy yo?

-oh pues eso es fácil de explicar…su padre me ha…

-¿tú eres el guardaespaldas que mi padre contrato?-interrumpió la rubia sorprendida

-pues…

-no hay tiempo de charlar la lluvia esta cada vez peor será mejor que nos apresuremos-interrumpió nuevamente burbuja

Ambos apresuraron el paso ya estaban cerca del castillo cuando un carruaje paso al lado de ellos, este era rojo y los caballos eran completamente negros, burbuja estaba sorprendida pero también estaba asustada instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero una mano la detuvo, era la de su acompañante ella lo miro y parecía tranquilo.

-tranquila señorita- dijo sonriéndole

Burbuja se calmo un poco, de repente la puerta se abrió, la rubia se sorprendió al ver a su hermana bellota ahí adentro con un hombre, sin darse cuenta la rubia ya estaba siguiendo a boomer hacia el carruaje, los dos se sentaron quedando enfrente de los pelinegros.

- Muy buenas tardes mi lady, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es butch, usted debe ser la princesa burbuja- dijo el ojiverde besando la mano de burbuja

-así es… usted debe ser el guardaespaldas de mi hermana-Butch solo respondió con una sonrisa- bellota… ¿te encuentras bien?

-si…-dijo bellota que aun estaba algo borracha

* * *

**Muy corto? lo siento , espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews, no lo olviden**

**bueno noticias: como estamos de vacaciones no voy a publicar hasta que acaben, se lo que están pensando, que me voy de vacaciones, bueno digamos que existe la posibilidad del 2% de que me vaya de vacaciones pero no voy a perder las esperanzas de ir de vacaciones**

**Como sea a los que se vayan pásensela muy bien y a los que no ( como yo) su mama les puede poner a asear la casa (como a mi y a mis hermanos)**

**TOOOOOOOOOOOODOS diviértanse estas vacaciones, descansen por que cuando terminen otra vez la escuela...para los que van y a los que no...no se**

**antes de que se me olvide**

**PREGUNTA**

**¿A que le tienen miedo?**

**Yo a las alturas - **

**un ejemplo es cuando me subo a algún lugar alto de donde se puede ver lo que hay abajo y me tengo que agarrar de alguien por que siento que me caigo**

**y lo raro es que me gustaría volar (como los superhéroes)**

**Bueno luego nos vemos**


	6. Melancolia

**Hola! nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Melancolía**

- Muy buenas tardes mi lady, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es butch, usted debe ser la princesa burbuja- dijo el ojiverde besando la mano de burbuja

-así es… usted debe ser el guardaespaldas de mi hermana-Butch solo respondió con una sonrisa- bellota… ¿te encuentras bien?

-si…-dijo bellota que aun estaba algo borracha

-segura te ves algo…

-espera- interrumpió bellota a su hermana

La pelinegra volteo a ver a su acompañante, se acerco a él y… vomito encima de su traje

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA?, que asco, que asco,

-¿Qué? No querías que le vomitara a burbuja ¿o sí?

Butch se bajo inmediatamente del carruaje, al igual que los rubios y trato de limpiarse, cosa que era casi imposible ya que era demasiado, butch tuvo que sacarse la casaca* y la chupa* que traía encima, dejándolo solo con la camisa, tirando los otros dos a un lado del camino.

-¡Fantástico!, y los acababa de comprar- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

Afortunadamente, no "cayo" nada dentro del carruaje, así que los dos rubios y el pelinegro se subieron para llegar al castillo.

**En el castillo**

-usted debe ser el guardaespaldas contratado por mi padre, eso explicaría él porque me ayudo

Bombón trato de ocultar el poco sonrojo que todavía tenía, pues tenía que admitirlo, aquel joven que apenas hace unos segundos había "conocido", por así decirlo, le causaba una sensación difícil de explicar.

-Le pediré que salga de mis aposentos- dijo bombón

-como usted ordene-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla y retirándose.

Bombón suspiro de alivio, después tomo una pequeña campana que se encontraba en una mesita que tenia al lado de su cama, movió un par de veces la campanita y la puso en su lugar de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, una joven un par de años mayor que bombón entro a la habitación, tenia el pelo color café al igual que sus ojos

-¿Usted llamo señorita?-pregunto aquella joven

- si Nicole yo te llame, pero por favor ya sabes que no son necesarios los formalismos- dijo al momento que se sentaba en la cama

-lo siento seño…bombón, en verdad lo siento es que… ya sabes estoy acostumbrada a hablarte así frente los demás- Nicole se sentó al lado de bombón

-Nicole…

- ¿sí?

- ¿lo soñé… o es que mi padre ya se ha ido?- dijo bombón bajando la vista

-lo siento, pero hace un par de horas se fue

- así que no pude entregarle…

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Bombón se tapo la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar, Nicole tratando de ayudar a su amiga, la abrazo, cosa que fue correspondida por la princesa

- no te preocupes…el regresara y cuando lo haga le entregaras ese retrato

-es muy poco probable que mi padre regrese…ya que lo pueden ma…

- ¡No digas esas cosas!, que en nada te ayudan

-…

-¿bombón?

La pelirroja dejo de abrazar a Nicole

-iré a dar un pequeño paseo al jardín, por favor retírate de la habitación me voy a cambiar de vestimenta, tus servicios aquí ya no son requeridos- dijo fríamente la princesa

-Bombón…

-retírate de mis aposentos

Nicole dejo de abrazar a bombón, se levanto abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo a ver a su amiga quien le desvió la mirada, entonces Nicole salió, sabía que era mejor dejarla sola.

Bombón se quito su pesado vestido princesa, y se puso un vestido casual, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al jardín cuando

- ¿A dónde se dirige majestad?

- voy al jardín- dijo ella sin detenerse

Brick la siguió, guardaba su distancia ya que parecía que la pelirroja no estaba… de humor, después de caminar por un rato llegaron al jardín, este se encontraba detrás del castillo cerca del lago donde se había caído bombón.

En el jardín había todo tipo de flores, de muchos colores además de que desprendían un agradable aroma lo que hacía de ese lugar agradable, también en el jardín se encontraba un pequeño estanque donde había un par de peces, uno blanco y otro negro.

Pero al parecer a bombón no le importaba nada de lo que ahí les rodeaba, ya que ella se dirigió a un árbol, este tenía flores rosas, y en el tronco del árbol había una placa que decía:

"_Aquí descansa la princesa Charlotte"_

Bombón se sentó bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, que aunque no estaba soleado, parecía agradarle a bombón.

-disculpe señorita… ¿Quién es la princesa Charlotte?, acaso ¿su hermana?- dijo brick mirando la placa

Bombón levanto la vista parecía sorprendida

-¿qué hace usted aquí?- dijo levantándose rápidamente

- pues… la seguí su majestad- el pelinegro miro un poco a bombón- ¿usted se encuentra bien su majestad?

-si

Otra vez bombón no dijo nada y se fue, brick tardo en reaccionar y la siguió. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al castillo oyeron lo que parecía ser personas gritando. Brick fue corriendo hacia donde provenían aquellos gritos, bombón también fue pero un poco más lento que brick ya que no podía correr con sus zapatillas.

L llegar vieron a bellota discutiendo con un hombre que bombón no conocía, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que tal vez sería el guardaespaldas de su hermana. Después de ver mejor la discusión se dio cuenta que el vestido de bellota estaba cubierto de lodo.

-¡No es mi culpa!- decía el pelinegro

-¡Claro que sí!

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?...retrocedamos un poco, demos un vistazo a l flashback

Todo iba bien, los pelinegros no gritaban ni nada así, llegaron al castillo. Boomer fue el primero en bajar

-permítame ayudarle a bajar su majestad- dijo boomer a burbuja

Boomer ayudo a bajar a burbuja con cuidado y después saco las bolsas de ropa de la rubia.

Después bajo butch, y tratando de ser caballeroso con la persona que le arruino su traje

- me permite ayudarle a bajar- dijo butch lo más amable que pudo

Bellota, lo miro con superioridad pero aun así acepto su ayuda, cuando iba a dar el último paso para bajar se resbalo, por suerte butch la sostuvo antes de que callera, quedando en una posición algo… cercana con bellota.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero…

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi!- Grito zafándose al instante del pelinegro, para después caer al sucio lodo

Butch rio un poco por la cómica escena, lo cual no paso desapercibido por bellota quien enfureció.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- dijo bellota levantándose

- pues su caída fue muy cómica- butch trato de mantener la postura

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- dijo bellota señalándolo

-¡No es mi culpa!- decía el pelinegro

-¡Claro que sí!

Fin del flash back y así es como llegamos a esta parte

Bellota agarro todo el lodo que pudo, apunto y…

* * *

***casaca: chaqueta que terminaba un poco arriba de las rodillas**

***Chupa: prenda imprescindible de aquel tiempo, va sobre la camis debajo de la casaca**

**Que les pareció?, si les gusto dejen reviews y si no...dejen reviews**

**Se que estarán algo enojados por no haber publicado en mucho tiempo pero la pantalla de mi compu se descompuso .**

**Pero aquí estoy!**

**Mas vale tarde que nunca**

**Algunas (os) ya habran visto el fic que publique que se llama: "Fanfic? que es un fanfic?"**

**o algo asi, si, si lo voy a continuar pero quiero que me digan algo quieren que salga algún fic en especifico?**

**Respondan!**

**ahora no va a ver pregunta, pues como me fui durante mucho tiempo ustedes me preguntaran!**

**PREGUNTEN LO QUE SEA!**


	7. Guerra de lodo

**Nos vemos abajito como siempre**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Guerra de lodo**

Bellota agarro todo el lodo que pudo, apunto y… lanzo el lodo hacia butch, pero recuerden que estaba algo borracha asi que su puntería fallo y el lodo le cayó en la cara a burbuja.

-lo siento burbuja- dijo bellota con una sonrisa inocente

- no todavía no lo sientes- burbuja tomo lodo con sus manos y lo lanzo, este cayó en bellota- ahora si te perdono

-¡tú!- dijo señalando a butch

- por última vez yo no tengo la culpa- dijo butch harto

- deja de hablar y avienta una bola de lodo enorme a esa rubia oxigenada- dijo bellota señalando a la rubia

-p-pero

-nada de peros haz lo que te digo

Butch estaba a punto de negarse pero al ver la cara enojada de bellota tuvo que resignarse, se quito su guantes, los guardo en su bolsillo, tomo lodo y… lo aventó

Burbuja reacciono rápido y se oculto detrás de boomer quien recibió la bola de lodo

-¡Butch!, ¿por qué lanzaste eso a la princesa?- dijo enojado boomer quien parecía no importarle la gran mancha de lodo ahora tenia

Sin decir más boomer lanzo una bola de lodo quien le cayó a butch, butch correspondió pero esta le cayó a burbuja, burbuja lanzo una y le cayó a bellota y asi se siguieron creando una guerra de lodo

Bombón miraba estupefacta a sus hermanas al igual que brick a sus hermanos. Cuando les cayó una bola de lodo respectivamente. A bombón en su pecho y a brick en la cara.

-¡Basta!- gritaron los dos al unisonó. Se miraron y voltearon a ver a sus hermanos

-¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?!-Bombón suspiro- deben recordar que son unas princesas, hoy nadie vio su espectáculo ya que estamos aquí, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviéramos en otro lugar a la vista del reino? Deben aprender a comportarse dentro y fuera del castillo, ¿qué diría papa si estuviera…?

-¡Pero él no está!-grito bellota- yo nunca quise ser una princesa- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

Hubo un segundo de silencio y después bellota se fue corriendo, Burbuja no lo dudo y también se fue corriendo

-Ustedes dos vayan a asearse y no olviden que son- dijo brick serio quien ya se había limpiado el lodo de la cara

Bombón bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar, después se arrodillo y se tapo la cara no le importo si había lodo o si él estaba ahí solo lloro, se iba a dejar caer en el lodo cuando otra vez alguien la agarro por la espalda.

Volteo y se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos rojos

- señorita…

Bombón se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto

-iré a asearme- dijo bajando la mirada- creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo…señor…

- Me llama brick Him

-Señor Him con su permiso me retirare

Sin decir más bombón fue directo a su habitación, después de asearse se puso su camisón para irse a dormir, había sido un día largo lo único que quería hacer era descansar.

**Con bellota**

Bellota estaba acostado en su cama, ya se había bañado y se disponía a dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba en una cosa, solo estaba segura de una cosa, de que era una cobarde, en tan solo un día ya había salido huyendo dos veces, y las dos veces por la misma razón, su padre.

No recordaba mucho de su madre, pero sabia como era gracias a una foto que tenia, la única foto familiar completa, sabía que su padre las amaba, pero eso no bastaba para ella, ella quería sentirse protegida por alguien, ella quería tener una madre, no es que quiera decir que bombón no era buena tratando de ser como una madre para ellas aunque tuvieran la misma edad ella se comportaba mucho más madura.

Pero ese era el problema solo trataba de ser una madre para ellas cosa que jamás seria, bellota quería tener a su lado a su madre, quería oír su voz, quería ver su sonrisa, incluso quería que la regañara, quería tener a su madre, pero no era posible, solto unas cuantas lagrimas y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

**Con burbuja**

La rubia estaba realmente enojada, no era por el lodo, bueno tal vez un poco, pero ya se había bañado y estaba sentada en su cama.

Sabía que bombón solo se preocupaba por ellas, pero también sabía que no se preocuparía tanto si no fuera por bellota, ella trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible para asi no preocupar ni a bombona ni a su padre, ya que ellos ya tenían demasiadas preocupaciones.

Pero bellota…bellota era como la oveja negra de la familia, siempre estaba a la contraria de todo, si le decías que hablara correctamente ella hacia lo contrario, burbuja se había hartado de su comportamiento, no entendía porque bellota era asi. Y a decir verdad hace algún tiempo había dejado de intentar entender a bellota.

Quería a bellota, como quería a Bombón y a su padre, sabía que las cosas eran difíciles pero… aunque fueran muy complicadas burbuja siempre mantenía la postura, y bellota huía, y bombón…bombón trataba de cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

Burbuja se canso de pensar en tantas cosas negativas y se decidió a dormir.

* * *

**Se que el capitulo es corto pero...pero, ok, tal vez no se me ocurrió nada mas**

**Creo que la mayoría de ustedes no leen lo que escribo al final ¬¬ pero para los que no saben me pueden preguntar lo que quiera de lo que sea, pregunten sobre mi, pregunten sobre mis fics, lo que sea**

**Solo tienen esta oportunidad para aclarar las dudas que tengan!**

**Pueden seguir preguntando hasta el siguiente capitulo, después les responderé**

**NOTICIAS: Ya publique el nuevo ca de: Fanfic? que es un fanfic? para los interesados pueden ver**


	8. Un dia malo, un dia bueno

**Konichiwa! (espero que se escriba asi XP)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Un dia malo, un dia bueno**

Burbuja se canso de pensar en tantas cosas negativas y se decidió a dormir.

Iba a ser un día largo para burbuja, pues todavía tenía que organizar algunos detalles para la fiesta, sabía que bellota no le ayudaría ni un poco, bombón tenia sus propias preocupaciones, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, como iba a ser un día muy pesado eligió un vestido que no le estorbara tanto, era un vestido sencillo, color azul pastel, con detalles azules un poco más fuertes.

Vio por la ventana, era un día maravilloso, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, la brisa era fresca, Bombón caminaba hacia el bosque sola…un día perfe…un momento…¿bombón estaba caminando hacia el bosque sola?.

Burbuja rápidamente se asusto, no era bueno que ella caminara sola hacia alla, menos con los robos que habían ocurrido a las personas que estaban en el bosque.

-ay no… ¿ahora qué hago?- burbuja comenzó a dar saltitos en donde estaba, aspiro profundo, estaba a punto de gritar cuando vio que aquel chico, brick, corrió hacia bombón hasta estar a su lado- menos mal

La rubia suspiro aliviada y se dispuso a bajar.

.

.

.

Bombón, se había levantado temprano, y como siempre siguió la rutina, se baño, se puso un vestido decente, era rosa, qué tenía un listón en medio de color negro, atrás el listón terminaba en un pequeño moño le llagaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, extrañamente no se puso sus zapatillas, se puso unas botas, esta vez en vez de dejarse su pelo suelto lo amarro en una larga coleta con un pequeño listón rojo. Se coloco el collar de su madre.

Ok tal vez no estaba siguiendo la rutina normal.

Tomo una bolsa y después de caminar llego a la puerta la abrió y salió, iba a tomar el camino que llevaba al bosque, tenía que pensar algunas cosas y sabia donde hacerlo.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡señorita!, ¡señorita bombón!

Brick corría lo más rápido que podía, claro que podía correr más rápido solo que sus zapatos eran demasiado incómodos al correr, pero después de unos segundos alcanzo a la princesa, que no se detuvo a esperarlo.

-señorita, no debería salir sola del castillo además…

- aquí estás tú que eres mi guardaespaldas, ¿iba a decir eso señor him?- pregunto bombón sin voltearlo a ver

-no exactamente señorita, lo que iba a decir es que han ocurrido algunos robos por aquí y no es seguro que usted salga sola- dijo brick sonriendo de lado

- no importa, si se va a tomar las molestias de acompañarme, le pido de la manera más amable posible que no hable.

-Está bien, como usted diga su alteza

.

.

.

Bellota practicaba su baile, debía admitir que no le gustaba bailar, pero era su fiesta de cumpleaños, alguien la iba a tener que invitar a bailar, y no podía decir no por siempre.

Tenia de acompañante a uno de los mayordomos, mientras que algunos músicos tocaban la música tradicional.

Por más que intentara bailar bien, le pisaba el pie al mayordomo, se des coordinaba, o simplemente…no sabía bailar.

Bellota piso su vestido haciendo que se cayera, cayendo sobre su parte trasera.

- su alteza… ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el muchacho tratando de levantar a bellota.

-vete…-dijo bellota mirando hacia abajo- ¡Todos ustedes váyanse y denme sola!

Bellota grito muy fuerte, Todos conocían su carácter asi que inmediatamente salieron del salón, y bellota quedo en el suelo, escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-Buenos días princesita- dijo butch entrando con un tono de burla en su hablar- vengo a molestarla un…-butch paro de repente al notar que bellota volteo a mirarlo, claramente había estado llorando

Bellota al notar su presencia, se paro después de unos instantes y limpio con sus manos las lagrimas

- ¿Qué quieres?

-…

-Dime de una vez lo que quieres- bellota se cruzo de brazos

-su alte…señori…quiero decir- butch no sabía que palabras decir en ese momento

- ¿Qué quieres?- bellota se estaba cansando de aquel muchacho por alguna razón no le caía bien, recordaba muy poco de el, y de la noche anterior, pero era definitivo que no tenía ni un poco de confianza en él.

- ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo finalmente butch

- claro que me encuentro bien- dijo bellota dándole la espalda

- es que parecía que estaba llorando

Los dos dejaron de hablar, bellota no le iba a decir que lloraba por qué no sabía bailar, no, ella era demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse a confesar sus sentimientos.

Bellota estaba tan distraída pensando que no escucho cuando butch se acercaba hacia ella, bellota volteo para gritarle para que la dejara sola, pero oh mala suerte volteo y se encontró con butch, no frente a frente, no el media al menos diez cm más que ella.

Butch la tomo de la mano y de la cintura

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- pregunto bellota quien se sonrojo al instante

- es obvio que no sabes mentir- dijo tranquilamente butch sin soltarla- cuando venia hacia acá un empleado y los músicos venían huyendo, entre y estabas tú, es obvio lo que hacías, bailabas

-e-eso no es cierto- bellota comenzó a forcejear

-¿Quieres bailar no es asi?, y da la casualidad de que yo soy muy buen bailarín- butch no se oía como si estuviera mintiendo o burlándose se oía calmado

Bellota dudo por un instante

-no le contare a nadie es una promesa

Bellota dudo aun más, es decir apenas lo conocía, ¿Cómo confiar en él?, de cualquier forma él era un empleado cualquiera como el mayordomo porque dudaría.

Sin más bellota sujeto la mano de butch, y puso la otra en su hombro

-pero…no hay música- dijo bellota algo sonrojada

-solo déjese llevar

Asi empezaron a bailar sin ninguna música, sorprendentemente bellota siguió el consejo de su pareja de baile, y sorprendentemente bellota no se equivocaba

.

.

.

Por fin había acabado sus deberes respecto a la fiesta, burbuja caminaba por los pasillos, oyó gritar a bellota pero no le tomo importancia ya que algo la distrajo.

Se oía una bella melodía de un piano, en todo el castillo solo habia un piano y estaba en…

Burbuja corrió rápidamente hacia aquella habitación, y al entrar precipitadamente se encontró con boomer sentado tocando el piano, este ultimo paro al oír llegar a burbuja.

-señorita…-dijo boomer sin poder decir nada mas

-ese es el piano de mi madre- dijo burbuja algo cortante

Boomer inmediatamente se levanto

-l-lo siento no era mi intención, es que iba a buscarla y vi el piano, y pues yo, yo solo- dije boomer realmente nervioso

-no te preocupes

-en serio que no sabía que le pertenecía a su…-el rubio paro de repente-…espere dijo que ¿no me preocupara?, es decir, ¿no se enojo por que toque el piano de su madre?

Ahora enserio boomer estaba confundido, y se confundió aun mas cuando burbuja rio un poco

-qué bueno que no está mi padre o bombón- burbuja paro de repente de sonreír- a ellos no les gusta que nadie toque el piano, yo quería aprende, pero…-burbuja miro por la ventana- es solo que el piano les recuerda a mi madre…es una suerte que no lo hayan tirado o destruido aun

-princesa…

-llámame burbuja si es que quieres

Burbuja se sentó en el pequeño banco del piano

-siéntate- dijo burbuja sonriendo

Boomer dudo pero al final se sentó.

-Sabes casi no tengo recuerdos de mi madre…tengo recuerdos borroso de ella

-burbuja…- boomer miraba como burbuja pasaba los dedos sobre las teclas de piano como recordando algo

- lo único que puedo recordar con claridad, es que cuando aun yo era pequeña al igual que mis hermanas, oíamos una dulce melodía por todo el castillo, todos la oían, era muy…especial aquella melodía, parecía que todos estaban felices al oírla, era mama, ella tocaba maravillosamente el piano

Los ojos de burbuja se empezaron a cristalizar, solto un par de lágrimas las cuales limpio con su dedo

- lo siento es que yo…- dijo burbuja tratando de disculparse

- si usted lo desea podría enseñarle a tocar el piano- dijo boomer tratando de animar a burbuja

La cara de burbuja se ilumino al escuchar esto

-¿en serio usted haría eso?

-claro que lo haría, si usted acepta

-¡acepto!, usted me enseñara mientras papa y bombón no estén

-si usted lo desea asi- boomer desvió la mirada, ya que no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla tan feliz- si quiere me puede llamar boomer

.

.

.

Bombón y brick habían caminado un buen tramo, por lo cual ya se habían alejado bastante del castillo

- señorita ¿ me puede decir a donde nos dirigimos?

- a un lugar especial, además pensaba que había dicho que no iba a hablar en el camino

- el bosque ya es silencioso, ¿Por qué hacerlo más silencioso?- pregunto sonriendo con picardía brick- dígame ¿Cómo esta su brazo?

- supongo que está bien ya casi no me duele

Caminaron un poco mas sin hablar, de repente escucharon ruido en los arbustos, asi que detuvieron el paso

-¿escucho eso?-pregunto algo asustada bombón

-si…

Brick se acerco lentamente al arbusto, cuando estaba cerca…

Salió una ardilla corriendo

-solo era una ardilla

Brick volteo a ver a bombón que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma

- ¿se encue…

-¡Brick!- bombón apunto hacia atrás de brick

Un hombre robusto le estaba a punto de pegarle en la cabeza con un palo al pelirrojo, gracias al aviso de bombón, brick se agacho rápido, esquivando el golpe

-¿pero qué demo…?

-¡suélteme!

La voz de la pelirroja hizo que brick volteara hacia atrás, dos hombres estaban agarrando a bombón, quien se trataba de defender en vano

-¡ustedes dos suéltenla!- en cuanto brick se distrajo el hombre que lo había intentado golpear con aquel palo, esta vez lo consiguió, haciendo que brick cayera al piso

Al instante aquel hombre sujeto los brazos de brick, uno de los hombres que sostenía a bombón la solto y se dirigió hacia donde brick aun seguía inconsciente, y lo empezó a golpear, en la cara estomago, donde pudiera, lo cual hizo que brick despertara al primer golpe.

-¿Qué te parece esto niño bonito?-dijo el hombre que golpeaba a brick

Este hombre, se acerco a el, le jalo el cabello hacia atrás par que brick levantara la cara

Lo primero que vio brick no fue la desagradable cara de el hombre que lo golpeo, lo primero que vio fue que bombón era sostenida por uno de los sujetos, quien le quito el collar de un movimiento y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, el mismo hombre se atrevió a tocarle las piernas a bombón pervertidamente, al excitarse empezó a quitarse el pantalón, tiro a bombón al suelo y él se puso encima de ella estaba a punto de violarla…

Brick no s ba a quedar viendo, aprovecho la cercanía del tipo que le jalaba el cabello, y le dio una patada en el estomago, se zafo de l que lo sostenía quitándose su chaqueta*, el hombre que lo sostuvo miro unos instantes la chaqueta después vio hacia adelante, y recibió un golpe con el mismo palo que golpeo a brick, dejándolo al instante inconsciente, el que lo había golpeado empezó a levantarse, al ver esto brick lo golpeo en l cabeza con el palo y este volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez inconsciente.

Al ver como sus "socios" eran derrotados, aquel tipo se levanto, y dejo a bombón tirada, por suerte no había logrado nada, se hecho a correr mientras se subía los pantalones.

Brick vio esto, en un rápido movimiento le quito a uno de los ladrones un cuchillo, y lo aventó hacia el que corría, unos segundos después este cayó, el cuchillo había dado en el blanco.

Bombón quien estaba sentado observando todo que do perpleja cuando brick lanzo el cuchillo, y ese tipo había caído ¿acaso lo había matado?.

Brick corrió hacia aquel tipo, había dado en el blanco, el cuchillo estaba en uno de los costados de ese ladrón, no iba a morir ya que no había tocado ningún órgano. Brick saco del bolsillo el collar de bombón, y el cuchillo lo lanzo lejos.

Fue a ver como se encontraba bombón, quien seguía sentada en el suelo, brick, se sentó frente a ella

-¿bombón te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado brick- ten esto es tuyo

Con cuidado brick le volvió a poner el collar, en el instante que termino bombón se lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo y empezó a llorara desconsoladamente

* * *

***se me olvido como se les decía a las chaquetas**

**Bueno no fue un buen dia, al menos no para bombon, pobre...que bien que brick estaba ahi**

**Bueno el sábado anterior dije que también había publicado el otro fic, pero tengo algunas fallas con el internet pensé que si se había publicado, pero al parecer no, pero ya lo publique para los que no se dieron cuenta.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, ya vieron lo hice mas largo!, de nada,dejen muchos reviews, no como el cap pasado que dejaron poquitos :(**

**Hoy es su ultima oportunidad para preguntarmealgo, pregunten ahora o quédense con sus dudas para siempre!**

**Nos vemos, se cuidan, los quiero, dejen REVIEWS, pregúntenme algo**


	9. Bajo el arbol

**Hi friends!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Bajo el arbol**

Con cuidado brick le volvió a poner el collar, en el instante que termino bombón se lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo y empezó a llorara desconsoladamente

-no te preocupes todo está bien-dijo tranquilamente, tratando de consolar a la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar- vamos hay que levantarnos

Brick ayudo a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar brick

Bombón solo respondió asintiendo levemente

-muy bien-brick miro a los ladrones que seguían inconscientes pero empezaban a despertar- tendremos que irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí

Brick podía darles otra paliza, pero existía el peligro de que algo le ocurriese a bombón mientras el peleaba.

Brick tomo firmemente la mano de bombón, no tan fuerte para lastimarla, pero lo suficiente para no soltarla. Y sin previo aviso brick corrió, bombón también corría, ambos se desviaron del camino y entraron al bosque.

Bombón podía correr mejor, ya que traía las botas, pero no estaba acostumbrada a correr asi.

- descansemos un minuto por favor-dijo bombón exhausta, a lo cual brick se detuvo.

Habían avanzado bastante, asi que podían descansar.

-Descansaremos un poco, después tomaremos un atajo para llegar al castillo, ahí estará más segura señorita- dijo brick, tratando de sonar seguro, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, ni donde quedaba el castillo.

Ambos estaban tranquilos cuando oyeron las voces de los ladrones acercándose…

- No te puedes esconder por mucho niño bonito

-Mientras te matamos disfrutaremos de la compañía de tu novia

- vamos… ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!

Se oían las voces cada vez más cerca.

-Mie**a- maldijo brick, ahora estaban perdidos, realmente perdidos

Bombón pensó rápido, miro alrededor del bosque, reconocía ese lugar, sabia donde esconderse

-sígame-susurro la pelirroja

Brick dudo, pero ella conocía mejor el bosque…no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Caminaron unos metros, después bombón se detuvo, parecía que buscaba algo, siguió caminando, luego de unos pasos, se encontraron, con un enorme árbol caído, solo una pequeña parte del árbol sobresalía, ya que estaba enterrado

Las voces de los sujetos se oyeron más cerca, sin pensarlo bombón seguida por brick se dirigió el árbol, había un hoyó en la tierra justo al lado del árbol.

Sin importarle si se ensuciaba su vestido bombón, se metió en ese hoyo, brick dudo, pero al volver a oír las voces, se metió en ese hoyo. El hoyo era un pequeño túnel, que conectaba con un hueco que tenía el árbol.

Para sorpresa de brick, el árbol estaba completamente hueco por adentro, aunque estaba oscuro con pequeños rayos de luz iluminando muy poco, logro divisar a la princesa estaba a la derecha de el.

Se oyeron las pisadas de los hombres, que se detuvieron frente a ese árbol

-¿crees que estén aquí Pete?- se oyó la voz del hombre que golpe a brick con el palo

-no lo sé- esta vez se oyó la voz de quien lo golpeo

- tengo una idea- se yo que respondió un tercero, era él quien había intentado abusar de bombón- si es que están ahí y quieren morir juntos…hay que sellar la entrada

Se oyó como los tres hombres rieron con maldad.

Entonces empezaron a echar tierra y piedras en aquel hoyo hasta quedo completamente sellado, y para darle el toque final cada uno de ellos escupió donde estaba el hoyo anteriormente.

Mientras tanto adentro, ya no había ni un rayo de luz, ahora todo era oscuridad.

-¿señorita?-pregunto brick, buscando con las manos a bombón, cuando una de sus manos toco la suave mejilla de bombón

Bombón trato de acostumbrar su ojos a la oscuridad para encontrar a brick, cuando de pronto una mano toco su mejilla, ella pensó en la suerte que tenia de que no se viera completamente nada, porque si fuera lo contrario, brick vería que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿es usted señorita?-pregunto brick inocentemente

-no, soy uno de los ladrones- hablo con sarcasmo bombón-¿Quién mas iba a ser?

-no importa eso, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-ven

Bombón tomo la mano de brick, entonces empezaron a avanzar, al parecer el tronco hueco estaba conectado a un túnel, un túnel muy largo, que tardaron en recorrer al llegar al final ya no estaban en el bosque, o al menos eso parecía para brick.

El lugar era precioso, teñí una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina, en ella había algunos peces de colores. Estaba totalmente cubierto de un pasto verde además de que había un árbol muy frondoso, a un costado del lago.

-este lugar…es hermoso-dijo brick asombrado

-sí, lo es- bombón sonrió dulcemente, pero de inmediato dejo de sonreír, a pesar de todo era una princesa

-pero… ¿Cómo llegaremos al castillo?

-no se preocupe hay una salida

Bombón vio a brick, en su camisa había una mancha de sangre

-¿está sangrando?-pregunto algo preocupada

-¿Qué?- Ahora que lo pensaba le dolía la nuca

Bombón llevo sus dedos a la nuca de brick, lo cual le dolió a el pelirrojo, al quitar los dedos de la nuca, bombón los miro, tenían sangre

-por favor señor Him, siéntese- ordeno bombón

Brick no quería seguir sus ordenes pero…al final se sento en el pasto

Bombon fue buscar algo bajo el árbol, en las rices de este habia un hueco, donde habia una bolsa, de ahí saco un vestido amarillo.

Regreso con brick

-acaso… ¿me va a obligarme a poner un vestido?-pregunto brick algo aterrado por la idea

-no

-entonces… ¿Qué va a hacer?

-esto

Bombón rompió el vestido, después que estaba roto, rompió un poco mas de tela, esta se la empezó a poner muy apretado en la cabeza de brick

-espere esta algo apretado-dijo brick haciendo muecas de dolor

-necesita estar apretado para detener la hemorragia-bombón acabo- parece que dejo de sangrar

- eso es bueno…pero no podemos llegar asi al castillo-dijo brick refiriéndose a sus ropas ya que estaban llenas de lodo, además que sus caras estaban igual de sucias.

-nos podremos asear en el lago…-bombón paro de repente, limpiarse el vestido y el cuerpo, implicaba quitarse el vestido…quitarse el vestido frente a brick, volteo a donde estaba brick, para decirle que se asearían en el castillo pero, el ojis rojos ya se había quitado la camisa, el pantalón, y sus botas, quedando solo con unos pantaloncillos negros.

Al ver el cuerpo de brick, bombón se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado

-¿se encuentra bien?, parece algo roja-brick sonrió ladinamente

-c-claro que me encuentro bien

Bombón intentaba pensar en otra cosa…pero de repente brick la cargo en brazos.

-¡s-suélteme brick!-dijo bombón tratando de bajarse

Brick se dirigió al lago y se metió con todo y la princesa.

Sorprendentemente bombón no solto el cuello de brick desde que toco el agua.

-¿no es algo indiscreta señorita?- rio un poco el pelirrojo

Bombón lo volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante

- es que…-desvió la mirada-no sé nadar-murmuro, ya que le avergonzaba este hecho

Brick la miro con ternura mientras sonreía

-por favor señor Him, lléveme a la orilla

Brick comenzó a nadar con la pelirroja, hasta que el agua les llego a las rodillas

-Muy bien mientras usted se limpia aquí, yo me iré a nadar un poco mas-dijo mientras nadaba de regreso

Bombón, no podía caminar muy bien, el vestido aunque era ligero, mojado hacia que le costara trabajo caminar, ya que pesaba, y sus botas se llenaron de agua.

Volteo a ver a la laguna y vio que brick estaba distraído, se quito las botas, y el vestido, lo cual la dejaba con un pequeño vestido que apenas cubría lo necesario, colgó su vestido junto a la ropa de brick en una rama del árbol

Brick seguía nadando, asi que decidió acercarse a la orilla, sus pies descalzos tocaron el agua, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo mas hasta que el agua empezó a llegarle un poco más arriba de la cintura el agua hizo que su pequeño vestido se levantara, dejando ver su ropa interior, iba a darse la vuelta para regresar a tierra firme cuando brick la tomo de la mano.

-le enseñare a nadar, ya que usted me ayudo

Bombón se sonrojo, no solo porque la tomara de la mano, si no es que su ropa interior era visible, y brick, pues brick...era un hombre

-con una condición-dijo volteándose para ver a los ojos a brick, pero desvió la mirada, ya que seguía sonrojada- no le contara a nadie, de este lugar, ni a sus hermanos ni a mis hermanas,

-está bien…-brick sonrió

Asi se pasaron toda la mañana, Brick le enseñaba a nadar a bombón, quien se sentía cada vez más segura con brick, cuando iban a dar las 2 de la tarde bombón ya sabía nadar.

Sus ropas se secaron rápidamente, asi que al terminar la lección se las pusieron de nuevo, aunque el cabello mojado de bombón mojaba algo su vestido, pero ahora…ahora ambos descansaban bajo la gran sombra del árbol…

**Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap, voy a contestar a la única pregunta que me hicieron ¬¬**

**Roockless Pretty: No es que sea mi película favorita, pero creo que el aro, no lo se, me traume cuando era niña con esa peli, el genero que me gusta pues terror, o muertes sangrientas o caricaturas, pero el genero que me gusta es de terror, gracias por preguntar**

**Bueno el nuevo cap de: "Fanfic que es un fanfic?", lo publicare mañana, domingo**

**Para los que quiera aquí mi face:**

** solosoymimi**

**Me avisan en los reviews si me van a enviar una solicitud o algo asi, en mi face, subiré dibujos de las princesas y cosas asi, además solo tengo 4 amigos**

**Bueno PREGUNTA!:**

**¿De quien les gustaría que fuera el siguiente cap, de los verdes o azules?**

**Contesten!**

**nos vemos, se cuidan, los quiero dejen muchos Reviews y llegamos a 60 o ma reviews**


	10. Una batalla dura

**Capitulo 9**

**Una batalla dura**

-No creas que soy débil. Me he enfrentado a personas que me doblaban la edad y fuerza. Se me conoce como lady Lancelot.*

- Ganar no es cuestión de suerte, es cuestión de habilidad. Si quieres rendirte esta es el momento oportuno no retrocederé después de haber empezado.

-Seré la primera en decir touche

- Que gane el mejor.

-En garde

-En garde.

Se preguntaran como es que bellota y butch llegaron a esta situación…

Bueno si retrocedemos unas horas lo descubrirán

_**Sin más bellota sujeto la mano de butch, y puso la otra en su hombro**_

_**-pero…no hay música- dijo bellota algo sonrojada**_

_**-solo déjese llevar**_

_**Asi empezaron a bailar sin ninguna música, sorprendentemente bellota siguió el consejo de su pareja de baile, y sorprendentemente bellota no se equivocaba.**_

_**Los dos bailaban excelentemente, era un momento mágico, hasta que cierta pelinegra decidió interrumpirlo…**_

_**-Sabes he conocido a hombres que bailan muy bien…**_

_**-¿en serio?-dijo butch sonriendo- debo ser uno de los que mejor bailan**_

_**-sí, eso es cierto, pero el que bailes bien significa que…no sabes pelear-bellota sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de sorpresa de butch**_

_**-bueno tal vez sea la excepción…**_

_**-o tal vez no**_

_**Ambos dejaron de bailar para mirarse de frente, sus miradas eran desafiantes**_

_**-sabes te puedo demostrar que peleo muy bien…-butch sonrió- pero no lo hare porque podría lastimarte**_

_**-vamos, ambos sabemos que no podrías dar un buen puñetazo si bailas asi- bellota se cruzo de brazos y sonrió- ¿sabes por qué?, porque pareces una damisela en la pista de baile, eres demasiado cursi**_

_**-¿yo cursi?- el pelinegro no podía evitar molestarse ante ese comentario- ¡mira quien lo dice, la pobre niña que estaba llorando porque no sabe bailar!**_

_**Había dado en un punto débil de bellota, ella se sonrojo de la rabia que sentía por mencionar eso, per sentía más rabia porque le había dicho "niñita**_

_**-¡seré una mujer pero puedo darte una paliza!, además… ¡pelearía contra una damisela!**_

_**-arreglemos esto de una vez por todas**_

_**-como quieras**_

_**-se como…con esgrima**_

_**-si quieres ser humillado que asi sea**_

La diferencia enorme que hay entre un hombre y la princesa es que a pesar de estar completamente cansada y agotada, ella no se dará por vencida. Un guardaespaldas contra una princesa suena injusto pero si mencionas el pequeño detalle que la princesa es bellota, todo cambia.

Butch tenía que demostrar el porqué era el más fuerte de sus hermanos, y que no le daría ventaja a bellota por ser una mujer, él lo demostraría en un combate de esgrima es la mejor manera. Asi comenzaron a pelear sin dejar que las puntas de sus espadas los tocaran. Butch guardaba la distancia ante la posibilidad de llegar a lastimarla, pero pronto bellota se daría cuenta de eso.

-¿Estas huyendo de mi?

-¿De qué hablas?

- Esta bien. Yo tampoco quiero que empieces a gritar como una damisela, pero si haces eso, el problema es que mi espada no retrocederá cuando la tuya lo haga.

Solamente intercambiaron la mirada debajo de las mascaras y volvieron a pelear hasta que sus cuerpos ya no respondían a las ordenes de su cerebro.

- ¿Ya te has cansado? Preguntaba la princesa

-¿Me veo cansado?

No importaba cuan fuertes pretendían verse, ya no podían pelear y ambos sabían que el que diera el siguiente paso ganaría el duelo y el respeto que cada uno se merecía.

Bellota se quito la máscara para ver mejor, ya que se empezaba a nublar su vista, cuando perdió de vista a su oponente y lo percibió detrás de ella (tampoco tenía la máscara) y en un rápido movimiento ambos se tocaron la mejilla y se hicieron una marca gritando al mismo tiempo ¡touche! Esto paso un segundo antes de que se desplomaran por haber luchado por más de 3 horas sin cesar. Se quedaron en un silencio hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente hasta que pudieron recuperarse un poco y levantarse por su propia cuenta.

-No lo haces nada mal.

-Esta vez tuve suerte, eres muy rápida ya veo el porqué te llaman "lady Lancelot" tendré cuidado con mis palabras de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno, tomaste ventaja de que no estaba poniendo atención.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que si no me hubiera distraído, yo te hubiera derrotado.

-No es cierto y lo sabemos, fui más rápido que tus reflejos. El hecho de que hubiéramos empatado fue por un golpe de suerte.

-Antes de pelear admitiste que no existe la suerte.

-¿Quieres la revancha?

- ¿Crees poder contra mí en una segunda pelea?

-Hagámoslo

Se miraron mutuamente impregnándose de competencia, competencia que los llenaba de fuerza y motivación para otra pelea. Rápidamente fueron por el equipo necesario y volvieron al comienzo, todo simplemente por el orgullo que podía más con su cerebro. Iban a mitad de pelea cuando Butch logro hacer que bellota retrocediera un poco, pero Bellota tropezó con algo, y al intentarse agarrarse de algo tomo del brazo al pelinegro quien cayó encima de ella, en una posición bastante…comprometedora ambos iban a decir algo cuando…:

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Nicole, quien se dirigía al cuarto de bombón y oyó aquel alboroto

Ambos miraron a un costado de la habitación donde se encontraban y se encontraron con la interrupción de alguien no bienvenida a la pelea

-Te responderé esa pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? , además solo estamos peleando.

Nicole algo asustada y confundida se marcho de ahí lo más pronto posible

-Disculpe mi actitud señorita no debí haber cedido a los deseos de gloria.- dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantar a la princesa

-Exacto, solo son deseos, porque no la tenías.

-Déjame en paz.

Se genero un silencio un poco incomodo y ambos se dedicaron a retirarse el equipo y descansar un poco de la prolongada pelea. En este punto ya podían hablar acerca de lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo.

-Discúlpame, no debí haber respondido a su reto.

-…Déjalo asi no necesitamos hablar de nada.

-Esta bien. Si usted lo dice.

Después de esto ambos se dispusieron a caminar un poco. No dijeron nada durante un largo rato, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al borde del bosque, llegaron a la sombra de un árbol para descansar. Todo estaba callado hasta que Bellota rompió el silencio:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-¿Lo del esgrima? Bueno simplemente fui un aprendiz de un espadachín que me enseño de lo más básico a lo más complejo, pero me sorprende que hayas podido lidiar con mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Es fácil cuando he practicado por más de 10 años.

-¿Has dicho 10 años?

-Asi es, 10 años tuve que estar practicando para que tú vengas e iguales mis movimientos a la perfección

-Disculpe pero en realidad… bueno yo... no quise decir eso.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco quise decir eso.

-No quiero decir que soy mejor que usted ni algo por el estilo…

-Está bien creo que no te diste cuenta que solo me estaba esforzando 75% en la pelea y tal vez pienses que es imposible pero pude ganarte, te subestime en el principio y fue demasiado tarde cuando quise dar el 100%.

-Princesa voy a decirle algo, la próxima vez que peleemos, estaré a su altura y daré todo hasta el último momento.

- Me parece justo, por ahora hay que regresar al castillo.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, cuando se detuvo la princesa.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Shhh- dijo la princesa al mismo tiempo que señalaba una parte del bosque, en una copa de un árbol.

En ese momento de la nada surgió una flecha que bellota esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás

-Bandidos.

-¿Bandidos? ¿Cuántos son?

-3. Son difíciles de ser visualizados solo se necesita atención a el ruido y puedes escuchar sus pasos.

-Me encargo de 2, tú encárgate del otro. ¿Estás lista?

-No hay otra palabra en la que pueda pensar más que lista.

3…2…1 ¡Ahora!

Sin saberlo la princesa se enfrento al bandido que había intentado abusar de su hermana. Estaban espalda a espalda sin poder ver al enemigo. Entonces recordaron como en la batalla de esgrima Bellota siguió sus instintos para voltear rápidamente.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Si me sucedió una vez, seguro volverá a funcionar.

Atacaron los dos bandidos restantes al mismo tiempo que bellota y butch respondieron al reflejo y con un golpe en la quijada acabaron con los dos restantes, los cuales se volvieron a internar al bosque corriendo mientras gritaban cosas como: "este no fue nuestro día" o "primero ese chico nos dio una golpiza y ahora esto"

Los pelinegros no hicieron caso a esto, pues estaban bastante cansados asi que regresaron al castillo…

* * *

***lancelot: Asi se les llamaba a los hombres fuertes que tenian muchas aventuras**

**Hola...No me maten por favor me queda mucho por vivir :(**

**Se que no estaran muy felices..pero ayer no subi capitulo por el internet que no agarraba, luego mi computadora, veran queridos (as), yo no tengo un internet como la mayoria de ustedes...y es muy dificil pues es por saldo mi internet, asi que sean comprensibles**

**como sea, este capitulo fue hecho por mi hermano...pero quiero aclarar que el no es tan bueno con algunas cosas, asi que tuve que editar el cap.**

**PREGUNTA**

**¿CUALES SON LOS ANIMES QUE HAN VISTO?**

**yo he visto:**

**-dragon ball**

**-dragon ball z**

**-dragon ball gt**

**-death note**

**-hamtaro**

**-digimon**

**-bleach**

**-full metal alchemist**

**-one piece**

**-heidi**

**-black rock shooter**

**-candy candy**

**-bakuman**

**-naruto **

**-elf lied**

**-high school of the dead**

**-y estoy viendo inuyasha y another**

**tal vez he visto mas pero no lo recuerdo...**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente cap, casi lo olvido dejen reviews**

**Otra cosa deje algunas fotos de dibujos que hice unos dibujos asi que se dan una vuelta por mi face y me dicen que opinan**

** solosoymimi**


	11. Unico

**Capitulo 10**

**Es diferente**

- si usted lo desea podría enseñarle a tocar el piano- dijo boomer tratando de animar a burbuja

La cara de burbuja se ilumino al escuchar esto

-¿en serio usted haría eso?

-claro que lo haría, si usted acepta

-¡acepto!, usted me enseñara mientras papa y bombón no estén

-si usted lo desea asi- boomer desvió la mirada, ya que no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla tan feliz- si quiere me puede llamar boomer

-está bien…boomer

Boomer se hizo a un lado para que burbuja se pudiera sentar, esta se sentó y puso sus delicados dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

Los dos estaban muy juntos, cosa que a burbuja pareció no incomodarle, pero a boomer le causaba una cierta incomodidad.

- muy bien y… ¿Cómo empezamos?-pregunto la princesa ansiosa volteando a ver a boomer

-pues yo…-boomer se había quedado hipnotizado por la tierna mirada de burbuja-yo…

Cuando burbuja iba a decir algo, alguien toco la puerta, ambos rubios voltearon para ver quién era.

-ah…disculpen la interrupción su alteza-dijo el sirviente, pues los había encontrado mirándose fijamente- pero hay algunas dudas sobre los preparativos de la fiesta y…necesitamos su asistencia

El sirviente se retiro para dejarlos haciendo lo que iban a hacer antes de ser interrumpidos

-¿Qué habrá pensado?-pregunto burbuja viendo fijamente otra vez a boomer

-¡Le aseguro que no pensaba nada malo! Es decir perdón por gritarle…p-pero es que yo…yo- boomer empezó a ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse

-princesa ¿va a venir?-pregunto el sirviente que había aparecido de repente

Al oír otra vez al sirviente boomer se asusto, y se cayó hacia atrás

- ¡boomer!- burbuja fue corriendo a socorrer al pobre muchacho

Boomer se sentó en el piso con ayuda de la princesa

-eso dolió- dijo el rubio sobando se la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos del dolor

-¿se encuentra bien?

Boomer estaba en problemas, en cuanto abrió los ojos vio a burbuja demasiado cerca, estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, empezó a sentir como le ardían las mejillas, podía asegurar que ahora parecía un tomate

-boomer…está muy rojo

-no se preocupe su alteza, me siento perfectamente ahora hay que ir, es decir, ahora tiene que ir a los preparativos de su fiesta- dijo boomer con una sonrisa falsa- de cualquier forma soy muy torpe- empezó a reír nerviosamente

-está bien…acompáñeme

En su vida burbuja había conocido a un tipo tan raro, bueno no había conocido a muchos hombres, es decir, lo únicos hombres que conocía eran algunos sirvientes y a su padre, eso no quería decir que ella no era popular, solo que era demasiado tímida, cuando había ido al pueblo a escondidas de su padre, había visto en el camino a muchos jóvenes apuestos de su edad, pero ella siempre bajaba la mirada.

Había algo diferente en boomer, el no era como los demás hombres, no, el era diferente, además de raro, burbuja podía hablar con él como si se conocieran desde hace mucho, como si…como si…estuvieran destinados a conocerse o algo asi.

Pero que cosas tan raras estaba pensando en esos momentos burbuja, podía hablarle con esa libertad ya que boomer era un sirviente mas, no era especial, no era diferente, el solo era un sirviente, si, solo era eso.

Burbuja bajo la mirada ante tal pensamiento, jamás conocería al hombre de su vida, con quien se casaría, su padre la obligaría a casarse con alguien más, siempre sucedía eso con las princesas, debía aceptar ese deber, debía aceptar ser princesa.

-¿su alteza?- Pregunto preocupado boomer

Boomer en su vida había conocido a una chica tan extraña, le estaba ayudando a levantarse, cuando de repente, se queda viendo a un punto fijo, primero no hacía nada, solo veía a la nada, después se empezó a sonrojar, después bajo la mirada, y ahora parece que va a llorar, no sabía en que estaba pensando, y no quería enterarse.

-¿su alteza?- esta vez quien pregunto fue el sirviente

Burbuja al fin reacciono, pero una lagrima había empezado su recorrido por su mejilla, burbuja al sentir aquella lagrima, se sorprendió, es decir había pensado algunas cosas, pero… ¿también estaba expresándose físicamente?

-no se preocupen, estoy bien solo estaba pensando en algo-dijo burbuja mientras se limpiaba la lagrima y sonreía.

Ambos rubios y el sirviente bajaron al salón, burbuja les indicaba donde debía ir cada cosa, de qué color seria la otra, y arreglando pequeños detalles.

-boomer tu qué opinas… ¿vino blanco o vino tinto?-pregunto burbuja volteando a ver al rubio, quien se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta

-pues yo diría…diría que los dos-boomer desvió la mirada

-¿los dos?-burbuja miro confundida

-si…hay personas que gustan del vino blanco, pero también del tinto, pueden ofrecer los dos tipos de vinos y ellas escogerán el que más les gusta

Burbuja sonrió- será de los dos vinos-le dijo a uno de los sirvientes- al parecer tienes más experiencia en esto que yo- dijo burbuja sonriéndole

-lo que pasa es que yo…yo- y el rubio no encontraba alguna excusa

-bueno boomer ven aún falta mucho- la rubia tomo la mano del rubio mientras decía esto

Asi pasaron por lo menos tres horas, boomer ya estaba cansado, esas cosas de decorar no eran lo suyo y ciertamente le aburrían. Grande fue su alivio cuando la princesa le dijo que ya habían terminado, después de eso burbuja decidió mostrarle todo el castillo.

Iban caminando en un incomodo silencio, al menos para burbuja quien fue la primera en hablar.

- y dime boomer… ¿Quién te enseño a tocar el piano?

-pues…aprendí yo solo, claro que tuve ayuda de mi madre…-dijo tratando de sonar los más serio posible.

-¿tu madre sigue viva?-burbuja bajo la mirada

-…si

- supongo que crecer con una madre es…-burbuja dejo de caminar

-¿burbuja?

-lo siento pero…

Burbuja se dejo caer apoyándose en las rodillas, boomer fue corriendo hacia ella de inmediato y se arrodillo ´para quedar a su altura.

-¿estás bien?

-sabes boomer…Creo que ya lo sabes…pero mi madre murió en una invasión que hubo…no, ella no murió, la asesinaron-burbuja tenia la mirada en el piso

-no…no lo sabía, lo siento mucho en serio no que-

-boomer… -burbuja interrumpió a boomer- no me quiero quedar sola- la princesa miro a los ojos a boomer, claramente estaba llorando- mama fue asesinada cuando yo y mis hermanas aun eramos muy pequeñas, no quiero que suceda lo mismo con mi padre, no quiero…

Burbuja empezo a llorar cubriendose la cara con las manos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando boomer la abrazo fuertemente.

-no estara sola yo estare con usted-susurro el rubio a la oreja de burbuja

Al oir estas palabras la rubia se sonrojo…En esos momentos se sintio protegida, no importaba lo que pasara alrededor suyo, ella se sentia a salvo, entonces se acorruco en los brazos de boomer.

Ella sabia…

Sabia que boomer, era diferente

Era diferente a los demas

El era único

* * *

**hey! aqui estoy de nuevo**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y les tengo una pequeña propuesta:**

**¡lleguemos a mas de 70 reviews!**

**vamos solo faltan mas de 10**

**bueno el cap de ¿fanfic que es un fanfic? se publicara el proximo sabado, asi quese dan una vuelta la siguiente semana**

**la pregunta del dia es:**

**si pudieras conocer a un personaje de anime ¿quien seria?**

**yo quisiera conocer a... no lo se es tan dificil!, veamos creo que a L**


	12. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hi! nos vemos abajo tenemos que hablar**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Sentimientos encontrados**

_Julio 7 de 1777_

El día de su cumpleaños se acercaba, pero para esos momentos burbuja ya había arreglado todo para la fiesta, asi que ahora las chicas podrían estar tranquilas, burbuja practicaría con boomer, ya que quería tocar el piano el día de su cumpleaños, bellota al igual que su hermana practicaría, pero ella practicaría el baile, y bombón iría por algunas cosas al pueblo claro que acompañada de brick.

Ni burbuja ni bellota le avisaron o le dijeron a bombón sobre las prácticas que llevaban a cabo, pues creían que su hermana no se los permitiría. Pero bombón no les conto que iría al pueblo.

La situación estaba más o menos asi: nadie había confiado en nadie, pues ninguna le conto a las otras dos o les darían una sorpresa, es más posible la primera.

**Con burbuja**

Habían estado practicando por dos horas, burbuja apenas había aprendido a tocar un poco menos de la mitad de la canción, boomer decidió que sería bueno tomar un descanso.

-señorita…es decir burbuja-dijo sonrojado ya que a burbuja no le gustaba que usara formalismos con ella- creo que sería bueno tomar un descanso.

-claro-burbuja sonrió-boomer ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Burbuja se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada

-claro…" espero que no sea nada personal"-pensó boomer

-dime… ¿tienes…?

-¿tengo?

-ya sabes-dijo burbuja mas sonrojada y viendo a otro lado

-discúlpame, pero no te entiendo "¿tengo qué? ¿Papa? ¿Sueño? ¿Una mascota? ¿Una prometida?-boomer se sonrojo por este ultimo

-¿tienes…una novia, prometida o algo asi?

- …

Boomer quedo sorprendido y cuando iba a contestar…

Burbuja se levanto y salió corriendo mientras lloraba un poco

-¡burbuja!-grito boomer mientras se alejaba

El rubio alcanzo rápido a la princesa y la detuvo sosteniéndola de ambos brazos

-¡suéltame!-dijo burbuja tratando de librarse de boomer pero él era muy fuerte

-burbuja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas asi?-dijo boomer poniéndose enfrente de ella, pero ella bajo la mirada-¿burbuja?

-lo siento…sabes ella es afortunada-dijo aun cabizbaja

-¿ella?-dijo boomer confundido

-si…tu prometida

Boomer miro con ternura a burbuja, la sostuvo de la barbilla para que lo viera a la cara

-burbuja…yo no tengo ninguna prometida-dijo boomer sonriendo sonrojado

-¿en serio?-dijo burbuja viéndolo fijamente

-si

Burbuja se sonrojo, se había comportado de una manera infantil, tomo el silencio de boomer como una respuesta, no sabía por qué se comporto asi, pero no pudo evitar abrazar al rubio quien se sonrojo demasiado, burbuja sabia, sabía que a pesar de que habían transcurrido solo una semana desde conoció a boomer le había empezado a tomar cariño.

**Con bellota**

Nuestra princesa había estado practicando unas dos horas, esta vez no bailaba con butch, si no, con el mismo sirviente que la vez pasada, y al igual que la vez pasada no bailaba muy bien que digamos, no lo entendía, los primeros tres días que practico con butch, le salía perfecto ¿Por qué ahora no?. Bellota paro de bailar y solto las manos de su acompañante

-retírense- ordeno

Todos se fueron al instante, no querían ver enojada a su alteza, pues cuando se enojaba se convertía en una bestia. Literalmente.

-no lo entiendo, son los mismos pasos y la misma música-hablo bellota pensativa

-pero no es el mismo compañero de baile-dijo butch quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

Bellota sonrió, no por el comentario de butch, sonrió por que de alguna manera ya eran amigos.

-no digas tonterías-bellota sonrió-tal vez sean estas nuevas zapatillas que me están matando- bellota se levanto el vestido para que butch viera sus zapatillas.

-si no te sientes cómoda con ellas quítatelas-esta vez el que sonrió fue butch

-se ve que nunca has usado un vestido asi

-¿debería?

-si, uno que vaya con tu cara de cerdo

-hey, no te metas con mi cara-butch vio el vestido de bellota, parecía un vestido normal, ya saben demasiado "esponjado"- además ¿Qué tiene de malo el vestido?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-bellota se sonrojo un poco y volteo a otro lado- con el no me puedo agachar ya que está demasiado pesado…además…

-¿además?-repitió butch para que bellota dijera lo que iba a decir

-además…traigo un corsé…y… ni siquiera puedo respirar bien con el

Butch miro de arriba abajo a bellota, el vestido se le veía bien…además…definía muy bien su figura, ¡esperen!, olviden lo último. Bueno desde el punto del pelinegro se le veía bien, aunque si él fuera mujer…se sentiría demasiado incomodo, si trajera corsé, el preferiría no traer nada de eso…pero él no era mujer

-te ayudare a quitarte el corsé-dijo con simpleza

Bellota se sonrojo hasta la raíz, ¿cómo podía decir algo asi con tanta simpleza?, bellota se acerco para quedar frente a el, su mirada reflejaba mucha ira, pero sus mejillas, vergüenza, butch la miro sorprendido, pues se podría decir que le causaba risa aquella cara, iba a decir algo cuando recibió una cachetada de parte de la princesa, eso había dolido mucho, el se llevo la mano al lugar del golpe, y la miro aun mas sorprendido, no entendía por qué fue esa cachetada, es decir, el le había dicho eso a muchas chicas, tal vez era porque…oh claro porque bellota era una princesa.

-si vuelves a decir algo asi…la próxima vez será un puñetazo-bellota

Butch rio, definitivamente bellota no era como las demás chicas que el había conocido.

-bueno… ¿Qué dices si practicamos?-pregunto butch ofreciéndole su mano a la pelinegra. Y tal y como sucedió la ocasión pasada empezaron a bailar, sin ninguna música, y bellota bailaba perfectamente

**Con bombón**

Hace unos minutos habían bajado del carruaje, ahora caminaban por la plaza.

-disculpe mi indiscreción señorita pero… ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo brick confundido ya que la princesa no le hablado en todo el camino y él no sabía si había hecho algo malo para que ella se enojase

-iremos a comprarles un regalo a mis hermanas-contesto fríamente bombón

Brick suspiro resignado, definitivamente no entendía a esa mujer.

Ambos entraron a varias tiendas donde vendían diferentes cosas, ropas, joyas, perfumes, entre otros, pero bombón no parecía convencida, después de una hora en una humilde tienda encontró lo que buscaba, era perfecto para sus hermanas, lo compro.

Eran dos collares, uno con forma de estrella y el otro de un círculo, sabía que encontraría esos collares en algún lugar. La cara de bombón reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.

-señorita ¿entramos a todas las tiendas por esto?-definitivamente nunca la entendería

-¿hay algún problema?-bombón lo miro desafiante

-no…

La razón era que de pequeñas tenían collares similares a estos, ella no recordaba mucho, pero en la foto familiar las tres los tenían puestos, lo único que sabía era que habían desaparecido después de la muerte de su madre, bueno, no todos habían desaparecido, bombón aun conservaba el suyo, y sabia que sus hermanas querían tener el suyo con ellas.

Ambos pelirrojos iban hacia el carruaje cuando…

-¿su alteza puedo preguntarle algo-dijo brick interrumpiendo los pensamientos de bombón

-eh…claro-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿Por qué me trajo con usted?

-porque eres mi guardaespaldas-contesto de nuevo fríamente

-usted podía venir sola al pueblo, no necesita de mi

-…

-me podría decir el por que me trajo

-…

-desde que tuvimos el encuentro con aquellos bandidos quiere que la acompañe a todos lados

Bombón paro su caminar, brick hizo lo mismo, bombón volteo para ver a brick a los ojos…

-porque…-sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse-…porque yo... ¡yo me siento segura contigo!

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, que solo ellos dos estaban , que no había nadie más…bombón ocultaba su cara sonrojada, y brick estaba atónito, como es que esa chica quien hace unos instantes le hablaba fríamente ahora estaba sonrojada.

Brick se acerco a bombón…y le susurro al oído

-no te preocupes no permitiré que nada te pase

Bombón abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteo a ver la cara de brick, ambos estaban frente a frente, era un momento mágico, un momento único…

-¡princesa es hora de irnos parece que va a llover!-grito el

-es hora de irnos- brick ofreció su brazo a bombón

-si…-bombón tomo del brazo a brick

Definitivamente nunca entendería a esa chica…

* * *

**Hola me extrañaron? mucho? no, bueno por que yo los extrañe****, unos se preguntaran ¿por que no publicaste?, bueno se descompuso mi pantalla, pero ahora ya la lleve a arreglar y ya sirve!**

**Ademas avise por facebook, quien no se entero es por que no quiso agregarme, pero bueno**

**veamos se que hoy no es sabado, pero no publique, que? tres capitulos o dos? no lo se, publicare el sabado y el otro capitulo el martes, para ponernos al corriente,ok?**

**PREGUNTA!**

**quieren que haga algo para compensar el no haber publicado? no se un dibujo?**

**que les parece un dibujo?, escojan al personaje que quieran y yo lo dibujare**

**si no quieren un dibujo, diganme que quieren**

**por cierto dejen reviews, no se les olvide**


	13. Bombon confiesa sus sentimientos

**Hi!**

* * *

**Capitulo12**

**Bombon confiesa sus sentimientos**

Julio 8 1777

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y bombón se encontraba en su cuarto mientras se peinaba su largo cabello cuando alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto bombón sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-soy yo Nicole-se oyó al otro lado de la puerta

-pasa

Nicole entro y cerró la puerta tras de si

-¿quieres que te cepille el pelo?-pregunto entusiasmada la muchacha

-claro…

Bombón ya sabía que significaba eso, Nicole quería hablar de algo. Después de unos segundos Nicole hablo

-y dime bombón…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto bombón aburrida

-sabes el muchacho que está contigo siempre, es muy guapo

-¿y?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Brick Him

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-no lo sé, veinte o diecinueve

-¿es casado o está comprometido?

-Nicole-bombón volteo a ver a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa?

-podrías dejar de preguntarme tantas cosa, y cambiar de tema

-está bien…pero

-¿pero?-se cruzo de brazos bombón

-hay que ir al lago, tu cuarto está demasiado oscuro y frio

Bombón suspiro, no podía creer que accedería, es decir, ¿ella era la princesa y aceptaba las condiciones de la sirvienta?, pero esa sirvienta también era su mejor amiga, asi que…

-está bien-dijo resignada

Bombón se dejo el pelo suelto, que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, además que estaba algo ondulado, con el vestido que traía se veía muy linda, las dos se dirigieron al lago, bombón llevaba una pequeña sombrilla para cubrirse del sol, cuando salieron del castillo se oyó un voz

-señorita bombón… ¿A dónde se dirige?- pregunto brick quien se acercaba a ambas

-yo y Nicole, iremos al lago-dijo bombón como siempre fría-por cierto, Nicole brick, brick Nicole

Nicole vio de pies a cabeza al apuesto muchacho, se paro enfrente de él y…

-mucho gusto joven Brick, es un placer conocerle-dijo con una pequeña reverencia Nicole

-el gusto es mío-dijo al momento que besaba la mano de la chica

-Nicole vámonos-dijo algo molesta bombón

-supongo que brick nos puede acompañar-dijo muy entusiasmada

-como sea, después de todo como Mi guardaespaldas el debe acompañarme-dijo aun más molesta bombón

Los tres fueron al lago, bombón y Nicole platicaban, mientras que por órdenes de bombón, brick guardaba su distancia de ambas, lo que hacía que no pudiera escuchar lo que ellas hablaban. Llegaron al lago, bombón y Nicole se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol, y brick se sentó bajo otro árbol que estaba algo distante de donde estaban las chicas, pero aun asi las podía vigilar.

-oye bombón tu guardaespaldas es muy apuesto

-sí, ya me lo dijiste-bombón se empezaba a irritar

-crees que…

-¿Qué?

-¿crees que quiera salir conmigo?- pregunto emocionada Nicole

Bombón se levanto al instante

-¿Qué?

-lo sabia-dijo aun sonriendo Nicole

-¿sabías qué?-dijo al momento que se sentó la princesa

-sabia que te gustaba-dijo orgullosa por su deducción

-c-claro que no me gusta-bombón se empezó a sonrojar

-no importa lo que digas, yo lo sé además es obvio

Bombón suspiro

-¿en serio?-dijo sonrojada viendo a su amiga

-si-Nicole se acerco mas y le susurro- como al parecer es la primera vez que te enamoras, se nota a mares que te gusta

Bombón volvió a suspirar

-no importa lo que sienta…o lo que el sienta…lo nuestro es imposible…una princesa solo se puede casar con un príncipe, no con cualquiera, además…¿Qué pensaría mi padre, o mis hermanas si les digo lo que siento por él?, además ¿Qué tal si él no siente nada por mi? No quiero un amor no correspondido…y…

-¿y?

-mi padre…todas las princesas que tienen mi edad…se casan, y no se casan con las personas que ellas aman, se casan en un matrimonio acordado

-no pierdes nada diciéndole que lo quieres…-Nicole miro con compasión a su amiga

-eso lo puedes decir tu…ya que los dos son…empleados del castillo, pero yo lo puedo perder todo, tan solo por quererlo me he rebajado

-bombón…no digas eso, el amor no es malo

-en la realeza si lo es, si amas, puedes descuidar al pueblo, si amas puedes sacrificarte por esa persona, tal y como lo hizo mama, ella nos amo, y se sacrifico por nosotras

-…

-apartare estos tontos sentimientos, no debo tener distracciones, soy una princesa y debo comportarme como tal

Bombón se levanto, y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo de nuevo, Nicole se quedo sentando meditando, brick en cuanto vio a bombón fue detrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿y su amiga? pregunto brick al momento que alcanzaba a bombón

Ella paro de caminar y volteo a ver a brick, claramente quería llorar, ya que sus ojos estaban brillosos

-¿señorita? ¿Está bien?-dijo brick preocupado

-brick…-Bombón tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a brick y llorar en su brazos, para que el la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, peo ella no se lo permitiría, había tomado un decisión y esa era, dejar de querer a brick, apartaría esos sentimientos no sabía cómo pero lo haría- hay que regresar al castillo

-señorita…

-vámonos

Bombón camino hacia el castillo, brick se quedo un momento parado donde estaba y después fue detrás de bombón

**que pensaron?, otra vez de mentirosa e irresponsable, no publico, pues aquí estoy no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi**

**Bueno hare el dibujo del personaje que ustedes quieran, asi que comenten en los reviews.**

**Por cierto dejen reviews, muchisisisimos reviews**

**bye, bye, los quiero**


End file.
